By Happenstance
by I Tear Paper For Fun
Summary: Words of wisdom to our youth: "When you answer the phone and the person on the other end says something completely outlandish, play along." -Anonymous
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello people! Some may remember me, others may not have ever known who I was, but that's okay. I've written other stories before but I took them down (I'd rather you not ask why), but I came back with this in mind. This fic was inspired by a video Ariana Grande and Liz Gillies posted. Anybody ever see the one where they both prank phone called Avan Jogia? Liz did the talking while Ariana tried her best not to laugh and ruin the prank lol. Just go to YouTube and type in "Ari and Liz prank call Avan" and there you go. I highly suggest you watch that video in order to see where I'm coming from with this fic, just the voices and these conversations and everything. There are parts I've added in myself so I could make it stretch. Anyway, I'd like to thank Ariana and Liz for giving me this idea.**

**Btw, this fic is **_**slightly**_** AU. You'll see why.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own vicTORious© or any of its characters. My brain just gave birth to the idea from a video that actually took place with real people that portray these characters. It's almost like ****Inception****; an idea has been planted in my mind…was that confusing? I didn't think so… Enjoy.**

* * *

Today was an average day for Jade West. Classes were slow, especially physics and algebra, but Sikowitz's class was much appreciated. She had just left school and was heading home in her midnight blue '69 Camaro. Her parents were going out of town on business trips (the usual), so that meant she'd be stuck at home alone. But today was average- in other words, boring- so she decided to spend the next few nights over at Cat's house.

As expected, upon entering the house she quickly found that it was completely void of other human life, so Jade made her way upstairs to her bedroom to pack three nights worth of clothes and other things. After chucking her necessities into the duffle bag, she stopped to glance at her odd collection of body parts she called her tchotchkes* that lined the shelves. Blue eyes scanned over the jars and stopped at the fatty lump from a random cab driver. She smirked and grabbed the jar and placed it gingerly in the bag. Jade loved getting Cat to obey her by threatening the poor redhead with her jars of oddities. She once made Cat stick her hand in a bucket full of dead spiders…why Cat is still her best friend remains a mystery.

Jade froze for a second to mentally go over her checklist of things she needed to bring with her, realizing she had everything necessary she took off downstairs and walked through the front door and unlocked her car door. After placing her duffle bag in the passenger seat she went around to the driver's seat and started up the car, hooking up her iPod to the radio and blasting Evans Blue, then pulled out of the driveway.

The ride to Cat's house isn't that far, maybe only about a ten minute drive. She parked the car just in front of the house, actually being considerate towards the Valentines by not parking in their driveway or blocking it whatsoever…you'd be surprised how many ignorant people do that… Completely unlike Jade, Cat had given her a spare key to the house, so Jade drops in at any moments notice and makes herself at home. She does just that and climbs the stairs to Cat's room.

"I'm here, yay," Jade said rather dryly. Cat immediately jumps from her bed to lock her Goth friend in a tight hug.

"Jadey! I'm glad you're spending the whole weekend with me!" Jade squirms her way out of the redhead's clutches and puts on a sour face.

"Cat, you've just seen me at school not even an hour ago, must you hug me every time you see me?" But Cat being Cat, she pays no mind to Jade's rude behavior; she's immune to it.

"Sorry, you know how excited I get when you stay over. It's actually a great distraction from my brother." She twirled her fingers through the ends of her hair and looked at Jade innocently before opening her mouth again, "Speaking of my brother-"

"Ah! Don't mention a single word about your brother and his antics," she interrupted while holding up a hand. She walked over to the bed and sat at the foot of it and just sighed. "Entertain me, I'm bored already."

"Okay!" Cat lit up at the idea of Jade suggesting that _she_ suggest something. "How about we play tea party with Mr.-"

"No."

"Well, how does singing karaoke sound?"

"Not interested."

"Board games?"

"Barf."

"Video games?"

"Not the ones _you_ own."

"Um…" she was starting to run out of fun things she normally liked to do. Jade was not an easy person to entertain. You know how stupidity sparks our interest? Like say reality shows, watching someone pull dangerous stunts, or drinking dirty fish water? Yeah, doesn't really sit well with Jade West. Except _**maybe**_watching people hurt themselves.

"I have an idea. It'll kill some time before I actually decide to do my homework…" Jade smirked, but Cat had an uneasy feeling in her stomach.

* * *

Cat hurried and raced up the steps to her room and dove straight onto her bed. Jade was right behind her but didn't bother running away like Cat had. Instead she casually stepped into the room trying to catch her breath as she was laughing hysterically. Cat looked up from her "hiding place", which was underneath her hands, and pouted at Jade.

"Was that really necessary? Now my little neighbors are going to think I'm mean and bad just like you! They won't want to play tea party with me anymore."

"Oh you overreact. I'm sure you'll still have friends over…elementary friends…" Jade had spent the past hour tormenting the kids that live on Cat's block. She threw water balloons and flour at them, chased them with the lawn mower, chucked wet paper towels at them, and painted black patches on some poor kid's playhouse and planted the paintbrush at another kid's house. What up with that?

It took a few minutes for Jade to stop gasping for breath, and clumsily stammered onto Cat's bed, with said girl just staring down at Jade; face filled disappointment and worry. It was quiet for a moment. Jade laid down and stared at the ceiling with a hand placed on her stomach.

"I still want to do something else. And for once, it's completely juvenile. I need random numbers." She shot up from the bed and bolted downstairs and stood directly in front of the refrigerator. Cat's mom had a decent length of contacts posted on the fridge for Cat and her brother's benefit, contacts ranging from close friends and doctors and such. Jade grabbed her phone and started punching in a number, making sure to block hers. As the phone started ringing she went back up to Cat's room, signaling her to keep quiet.

"_Hello?"_ came a light voice on the other end. Given that though, Jade could tell she was an adult.

Jade immediately responded in the best southern accent she could come up with and said, "Why yes, hello Dr. Johnson! How've ya been? I feel like we haven't talked in ages!"

"_Um, I think you have the wrong number."_

"Oh yer such a kidder, Dr. Johnson! Ya make me laugh, that's why yer the best! Listen, we need ta hurry up an' plan this here C-section. When can ya fit me in yer schedule?"

"_Really, you have the wrong-"_

"Hahahaha! You and yer jokes Dr. Johnson! Y'know, I was thinking of naming the baby after you. How does Mona Decatur Fitzgerald sound ta you?"

"_First of all, that's a HIDEOUS name. Second, I'm not-"_

"Again with the jokes Dr. Johnson! You gon' make this here baby pop right outta me if I keep laughing like this!"

"_Ew!"_

Jade tried her hardest not to laugh at this woman's reaction, she had her on speaker so it was a bit difficult for Cat to do the same.

"Oh this is gon' be one SPECIAL delivery, I can jus' feel it Dr. Johnson!"

"_Who is it that you really want to speak to, huh? Who are you talking to?"_

"Why I'm talking ta _**YOU**_ Dr. Johnson!" And with that the stranger hung up. Both Cat and Jade bust out laughing so hard they turned red in the face and were practically choking on air.

"Oh God, Jade…you're crazy!" Cat just barely managed to get out in her fit of laughter.

"Whoo! Who knew that that'd be fun? Juvenile, but fun," Jade said as she wiped the remaining tears from her cheeks. She surprised herself; it was completely out of character for her to do a prank like this, but she enjoyed the hell out of it.

"Okay, I got another number from that list, but I want to switch the numbers around a little bit." She did just that, mixed different ones around and came up with a new one. "Alright, it's ringing. Be quiet." About four rings were heard until another voice of a female came on the other end. This time, the voice was from a teenage girl.

"_Hello?"_

"Hello? Hello? Who is this?"

"_Uh, you called me. Is this Danny?"_

"No, it's someone different. I'm not messin' around. You get over here an' pay what's due ta my family."

On the other end the stranger just shrugs and lightly sighs into the receiver, a smile playing across her face; she opens her mouth and tries to match the accent she hears as best she can, _"An' just what is that ya filthy vermin?"_

"I want what's deserved ta me, I sold you my horse."

"_I don't know nothing bout a horse."_

"I want my horse back or I want my money back. The decision is yours."

"_Alright fine. Ya got me. Ya very persuasive, Sirrr. I can't deny it. But I have ta get my Pappy in on this deal."_

"Tell your father ta get the money. Tell him ta give it all."

"_How much ya talkin' bout Sirrr?"_

Jade stopped for a second, she didn't expect this girl to be keeping this up, and for this long too. She was quite impressed. She kept a smirk nonetheless and continued. "We're talkin' two hunerd of them delightful green faces."

"_Why that sounds pretty steep. I don't know if I wanna give up that handsome pony fer two hunerd of them 'delightful green faces.' You gon' have ta do better than that Sirrr."_

"You drive a hard bargain, lil lady. Alright, I'll settle fer 50 of them delightful green faces, corn with biscuits an' gravy, an' a soda pop."

"_Why you have yerself a deal there, Mr. Sirrr!"_

Suddenly, Jade and the stranger start laughing into the phone, more tears running down their faces. "Oh my God. I can't believe you actually played along with that!" Jade said while still cackling. "You HAVE to tell me your name."

The girl was calming down from her laughter as well, running a hand through her hair and gladly told her new "prank buddy" her name. _"It's Tori."_

"Tori…well nice to 'meet' you, I guess, Tori. My name's Jade."

"_Nice to 'meet' you, too. You're very funny. I have to say, you DEFINITELY made my whole WEEK."_

"Well I'm glad I could put a smile on your face…wow. I still can't believe this happened. I'm not going to lie, I was bored so I was doing all kinds of things. Before I called you I did another prank call. Let's just say in this very moment I have no life."

Jade could hear Tori chuckle and it got her to do it as well. Cat was still sitting by Jade's side and looked about very curiously. Jade was never friendly to ANYBODY, and for her to be laughing and sharing a _giggle_ with this complete stranger, well…it was mind boggling. But she smiled a big smile and couldn't help but feel like her Goth friend was smitten, despite the fact that there was no face or any details to this stranger other than her name.

"_Hey I feel like that sometimes. I've done a few prank phone calls myself before."_

"Really? We should get together sometime and combine our brains or something. We'd make prankers history."

There was that chuckle again. It sounded really pretty and captivating to Jade. She just kept surprising herself more and more today.

"_I believe I've just made a new friend. Well, you called my cell phone and luckily not my house phone. Wanna exchange each other's numbers and send pics for our contacts?"_

"Aw, I hate taking pictures. Believe it or not, I don't take many, mostly because my friends want to take them together. I'm not touchy feely with them and if they suggest I take one by myself I decline…I don't like posing for them."

"_Well that's okay. We can still save each other's numbers and maybe meet up somewhere sometime so we can formally meet. Sound cool?"_

"Sure, I'll text you my number in a bit. Are you doing anything today?"

Tori bit her bottom lip and checked the time, it was almost six in the evening. _"Aw man, I can't today. My parents are having a family dinner here at my house. It'll be like a host of aunts, uncles, and cousins coming over. I have work all day tomorrow, and I volunteer at a hospital on Sundays. Maybe sometime next week?"_

"I'll see if I have the time. I'm working on a play for school and I'll be super busy." She lightly chuckled into the phone, "I don't know how we're going to do this."

"_It's fine, Jade. We'll find the ti__me to hang out. No worries."_

Jade was taken aback by this girl, it's like she came out of nowhere, even though _she_ was the one to call _her_ first. Yep, all by happenstance. But it was a good thing. This girl Tori seemed so down to earth, light tempered, and almost carefree. Here she was talking to a stranger that called her with such absurdity and now they're talking as if they've known each other for years.

"…You're so cool about all this…"

"_Yeah well, life's too short to be taken seriously. I'm kind of glad this happened- the call and us in a way making a new friend. And if you find you're still too busy this week, that's fine too. We'll make it work."_

She could practically hear the genuine smile Tori was giving. "Yeah…"

"_So…I want to know more about you. Where do you go to school?"_

"Hollywood Arts. What about you?"

"_I go to Sherwood…"_

* * *

**A/N: And that's it for this chapter folks! I'll be writing the second one soon. Please let me know what you guys think about this. Before you do, please take the time to read what's right after this.**

***That ridiculously stupid T word you saw at the beginning, yeah…did you know that's an actual word? It's spelled SO stupid, but it's also spelled right, in case you thought I had a seizure in the time I wrote that one word and magically turned out fine again. Lol if you don't believe me look it up online or up in the dictionary, but make sure it literally says COLLEGE DICTIONARY. The "Oxford" dictionary I own does not contain that word. How dumb.**

**FYI: That first prank Jade pulled on that woman, I actually did in real life lol. Yeah, just like Jade had said, I have no life so that's why I did it lol. Only difference was the woman seriously laughed at first, then she hung up on me -_- I come up with thee dumbest prank calls and people are like "Get it together!" Lol…will I prank you next? **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Still with me? These first two scenes are basically like fillers…don't hate me for it. It's me being really stupid. Wait, didn't I JUST talk about stupidity in the last chapter? Well, I'm embarrassed…*ahem*…**

* * *

Nearly two weeks.

That's how much time has passed since Tori and Jade's first encounter on the phone, and they still have yet to meet face to face. But that hasn't stopped them from talking on the phone whenever they could. It's true neither of them had the time to physically "hang out," but if they had things to do elsewhere, those phones would be whipped out and they'd be chatting it up while they do whatever it is that they do.

In this short amount of time, they've managed to learn so much about each other: favorite colors, foods, choice of clothing, music, movies, and everything as far as likes and dislikes. It's gone outside of basic info such as that to things like food allergies and fears or lack thereof. A lot, right? Eh.

"Really? I didn't start off that way. I used to be PETRIFIED of big dogs, but I'm way scarier than any of them now. Anyway, my cousin's neighbor's dog got loose once and I jumped out of its way just to land on the ground and scrape the _**chiz**_ out of my elbow. Of course I kept picking with the scab later on though…" Jade trailed off as she was editing her current script for class.

"_And I see where you suddenly became so fixated with oozing disgusting things,"_ Tori said with feigned joy. It's official folks. Jade divulged to Tori about her collection and fascinations. And obviously, Tori is still here.

"_I have got to see this collection of yours, Jade. You're not making it up just to freak me out?"_

"Nope. All me, 100%. You sure you really interested in seeing it?"

"_Yeah. Hahaha, not gonna lie, sounds really scary but you've got me intrigued."_

I'll say. Jade may not have realized what she was doing, but in a way she was testing Tori. From time to time she thinks about how they've come to know each other, and this girl has somehow impressed her. She wanted to know if Tori could handle being her friend. And without actually agreeing on it though, they both knew it was too soon to be visiting each other's houses. They wanted to meet up several times before coming to that decision. LAUGHING OUT LOUD it's like they're dating.

"Yeah well, you should see the rest of my room. Looks like something that should be on MTV Cribs."

"_I thought you weren't into that kind of stuff?"_

"Eh. Weekends I'm bored."

"_I see. Sometimes-"_

"Toriii!" came a distant voice in the background.

"Was that your mom?"

Tori huffed before rolling her eyes. _"Yep. She probably wants me to do something involving my sister. I'll text you later, okay?"_

"Okay. Try not to die before then." Though Jade couldn't see her, Tori playfully rolled her eyes and laughed at the inside joke. Apparently, there was a prior incident between the two sisters in which Tori could've "died". Can you say exaggeration?

"_Oh shut up. Gank. Talk to you later, bye."_

"Bye." After she hung up the phone, she sat there on her bed still, staring at it. She wondered when she'd finally get to meet Tori, their schedules were anything but clear. It was easier for her to hang out with friends from school, since they shared some classes and worked on projects together.

'_Maybe I should invite her to lunch sometime? Hm…I don't know if her school allows her to do that…guess I'll ask her later or something…'_ She was snapped out of her thoughts once she realized she was typing out what she was thinking regarding Tori. She mentally slapped herself in the face and smacked her lips. _'I need a break. Think I'll just hang out with the gang.'_

* * *

"So, how's _Toriii_…?" Beck asked, purposely dragging out the last syllable in the name. They had all gathered around at a fast food restaurant and ate their food outside. All of Jade's friends had been caught up on the mystery girl that shared endless conversations with her.

As soon as she got comfortable and unwrapped her burger, she looked up at him and shrugged her shoulders. "Fine I guess. She texted me not too long ago and told me that we could finally meet up on Monday. I was going to invite her to eat lunch with us tomorrow at school, but I can wait till Monday."

"This Tori girl must be something else. You almost seem…nice," Andre chuckled.

"Are you suggesting what I think you're suggesting, Harris?" Jade asked suspiciously.

"I don't know. Whatcha thinking?"

"It's almost as if you have a crush on her." Robbie for once spoke up. Jade looked at him with malice.

"Do I need to shove your glasses up your ass? I don't know her like that yet. I do not have a crush on Tori."

"Sure you don't," Beck countered with a daring smile. He knew Jade all too well. He and Cat were her best friends, and it helps that they used to date way back when. It didn't work out; he could always see Jade sort of checking out other girls, even if she was oblivious to it all.

"I agree with everyone else," Cat said, surprising everyone at the table. She was usually a ditz that didn't seem too perceptive. "You guys should've been there when Jade first accidentally called Tori. She _smiled_. And giggled!" Now Jade was looking like she wanted to murder every life form sitting in front of her.

"Look, it's not like that! She just has a way of keeping me interested. Unlike any of you. You losers stayed on my tail for the longest and couldn't seem to take a hint."

"And we just grew on you, eh?" Beck said.

"…Don't be Canadian, Beck."

"But I am Canadian."

"NEW TOPIC. How does everyone feel about the play-"

_*Bing!*_

"Oooh, is that a text, Jade?" Andre taunted. She pulled out her scissors and held it up to her face, just staring at him. He put his hands up in surrender and returned to his meal. Before even looking down at her phone Jade knew who it was. The only other people that bothered contacting her was her parents (not likely to happen though) and the goons sitting at the table with her. She glanced at it anyway and opened and read the text from Tori.

_**Dude! Got a new prank in mind. It's a classic with the freak name, but it's still different. I think you'll like it XD**_

Jade couldn't help but chuckle. Pranks are what define her and Tori all right.

"Hey maybe it ain't talk that's got Jade all wrapped up in this Tori girl, maybe she sends some bomb ass nekkid photos or something. Look how giddy she is," Rex said with his rather perverted mind. The Goth turned towards him and squirted ketchup in his eyes.

"AHH! Rob! Clean it off of meh!" Robbie frantically grabbed napkins and wiped the gunk from Rex's face.

"Next time I'm cutting off your manhood."

The table had settled down after a minute before Cat started speaking. "Nekkid…"

"What?" Andre asked as the rest of them looked at her.

"It's what Rex said before Jade messed up his eyes. Nekkid."

"Yeah I believe he was saying naked." Andre said.

"That's right I did. Say it with me baby. Nekkid." Rex repeated.

"Nekkid!" Cat recited happily.

"It's NAKED you morons!" Jade shouted at them. "Cat don't adopt Rex's filthy language."

"Kay kay!" Jade shouldn't have said that because now everyone at the table was getting mischievous smirks on their faces.

"NEKKID! NEKKID!" they all chanted, just to annoy the hell out of Jade, and it worked.

'_My friends are stupid assholes…,' _was Jade's last thought.

* * *

"Hello, class!" Sikowitz bellowed as he walked into the classroom, coconut in hand. "It's a fine Monday, don't you agree?" The class only gave half-hearted "yays" (excluding Cat) and waited impatiently for Sikowitz to start. "We'll get started on our lesson in a moment, just let me…finish this here…delicious coconut," he said while sipping on it and drifting off into "lala land".

Without him even noticing, a tall and thin girl came into the class. She looked around and found an empty spot near a soon-to-be-to-her-knowledge "shrugger". She had a smile plastered to her face as she waited for the zoned out teacher to introduce her. It didn't happen. Ah, Sikowitz and those fibrous haired milk receptacles.

Upon noticing the new girl, Cat decided to greet her. "HI! I'm Cat! These are my friends Beck, Andre, Robbie, and his puppet Rex. But shhh…he doesn't like to be called a puppet," she finished with a finger to her lips. The girl found Cat very strange, because she didn't have time to introduce herself for two reasons: (1) again…this girl was WEIRD, and (2) she was distracted by a Goth girl almost storming into the classroom. Sikowitz didn't seem to catch her tardiness, so the raven-haired girl said nothing at all.

The new girl slowly raised her hand, trying to get her hippie of teacher's attention. "Uh…excuse me? Sir?…Sikowitz is it?" The mentioning of his name seemed to break him out of his trance.

"Yes?"

"Don't you want to know who I am then get started with class?"

"Just a moment…" he said as he went back to his coconut. What the hell man?

She sighed in defeat and looked about. She was just focusing on her shoes when all of a sudden her phone is vibrating in her pocket. Taking it out she saw a name on the screen and slid her thumb across the surface to answer the call.

"Hey, I can't talk right now, I'm in class. Well, technically my crazy teacher hasn't started yet but I don't want to get in trouble on my first day…hello? Helloooo?" When it dawned on her that maybe her friend butt dialed her, she was about to hit the end call button when she heard an echo. Only that echo sounded like it was coming from her right. She looked over at the lively group whose names she just learned, all but one. The Goth. They were all engaged in some silly conversation and those words were sounding eerily close.

The Goth took out her phone to start up a game when she realized she was in the middle of a call. Once she saw who she butt dialed she held the device up to her ear.

"Tori? Tori?"

The girl sitting on the other side of the room still had the phone up to her ear, jaw now slacked. "Jade?"

At hearing the echo of her name, the Goth turned around and froze once she locked eyes with the new girl.

"You know Jade, new girl?" Cat asked excitedly.

Completely ignoring Cat, the girl said, "Oh my God. Jade you're in my class?"

"Forget the class, you go to Hollywood Arts now?"

"Yeah! It was a surprise, that's part of the reason why we couldn't hang out yet; I was working on my piece for the audition."

The rest of the class was now focused on the two girls talking. Beck put a hand on Jade's shoulder, to which she spun around.

"Is that who I think it is?" he asked, not bothering to hide his amusement.

"Yeah, it's Tori." she said as she turned back to stare at the brunette. Tori gathered her things and sat in the empty seat next to Jade and leaned over to lock her in a hug. But Jade had a reputation to keep so she only _appeared_ to be awkwardly hugging Tori back. Once they released each other blue eyes did not stray away from brown eyes. Jade couldn't help but think that Tori was absolutely beautiful. But she wouldn't tell her that though, she barely wanted to admit to herself.

Real talk, almost EVERY boy in class was staring at the brunette, even Andre, Beck, and Robbie. They weren't stupid though. They knew not to pull anything over on Tori for Jade's sake, but hey they were guys. Didn't hurt to get an eyeful of the hot muchacha.

"Oh class, this is our new student- Tori Vega," Sikowitz stated.

Everybody just looked at him blankly as he was so clueless and SO late.

No shit, Sherlock.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, everything that happened before they finally met was like a filler. Especially the restaurant part. Their group conversations are like me and my sisters and cousins- STUPID lol. If any one of us said "nekkid" it's a guarantee someone else would immediately point it out. "Nekkid…? WTF are YOU talking about? Speak like you have some sense!"…then we bust out laughing 'cause no one's serious. We're almost like **_**Boondocks**_** characters lol.**


	3. Chapter 3

By lunchtime, Tori knew where a few of her classes were located, thanks to that pushover Robbie Shapiro. A sweet voice and a bat of the eyelashes will get that sucker to do anything.

They had all made it to the Asphalt Café and gathered around the usual table. Andre sat next to Tori who sat next to Jade, next to Cat, next to Beck, next to Robbie.

"I can't believe that gank, Trina, is your sister, Tori." Jade said while taking a bit of her pizza. "She's incredibly annoying, self-absorbed, and talent less. Where did she even come from?"

Tori giggled and shrugged while biting into her burrito. "Your guess is as good as mine." Everyone else had to agree about Trina; Beck cleared his throat and looked Tori's way.

"I'm sorry, you just don't look like the pranking type. We're all still finding it hard to believe that's how you met Jade," he said whilst laughing.

"How am I supposed to look?"

"Don't know," Andre said. "We just thought someone into pranks would be more like-"

"Be like what, Andre?" Jade interrupted, looking highly offended at what he may have been implying.

"Uh, nothing," he quickly replied. She still sat there glaring daggers at him.

'_Punk. He makes it sound like you have to be ugly and covered in zits to pull pranks, like someone who looks like me or someone as pretty as Tori can't be into that kind of stuff," _she thought. But then she mentally slapped herself again for thinking that of her new friend.

"Damn, you fine!" Rex shouted as if he was voicing Jade's thoughts.

"Okay that thing is seriously creeping me out. Robbie, can you please get him to stop?" Tori pleaded. Robbie then clamped a hand down on Rex's mouth. The puppet tried to fight him off, but it seemed futile as his obscenities were muffled by Robbie's hand.

"So Tori," Cat started to get her attention from the puppet, "what'd you think of Sikowitz's class on your first day?"

"Oh, well first of all, he's a real nut. Second, it sounds strange, but I actually enjoyed his class. He's unlike ANY teacher I've ever had. Another thing, what's with him and coconuts?"

"They give him visions," Beck answered.

"Yeah, I wouldn't be surprised if he started writing ridiculous plays because they appeared in his 'visions,'" Jade said with a sigh.

"Speaking of plays, what were yours about, Jade? I remember you saying you were in the middle of writing one and starring in another," Tori said enthusiastically. Normally, Jade would find this sickening, but Tori had already won her over.

"I wrote one a while back called _Well Wishes_. It's about a girl who falls in a well and drowns in her own tears. Another one I wrote is called _Clowns Don't Bounce_…the title speaks for itself. I'm currently writing one about a boy who gets trapped in another dimension. But the twist is he's got to kill the right people in order to get back to his own world. And now I'm starring in _Steamboat Suzy_."

"Interesting."

"You think so?"

"Yeppers. The sound of your human body part collection didn't scare me away and this won't either." As Tori leaned down to take another bite of her food, Beck and Andre gave Jade a thumbs up with the dumbest, cheesiest grins on their faces, all while throwing in their own little grooves.

Jade looked super confused and mouthed "WHAT?!" to which they laughed at, only louder.

"What's so funny?" Tori asked. "Did I miss something?"

"Oh nothing at all," Andre choked out. Tori looked at Jade in the hopes she'd fill her in.

"You don't want to know, trust me," she whispered in Tori's ear.

* * *

Later that day as both Tori and Jade settled into their own homes, Tori called Jade to tell her about the prank she came up with.

"Not gonna lie, I'm actually really curious to know what you came up with," Jade said over the phone.

"_Haha. Remember I told you the actual prank is a classic, but with a funky new name? How does using a Swedish accent sound and asking for a woman named…ah well I'll put you on three-way and I'll let you listen to the conversation."_

"Okay. Sounds redonkulously stupid so far and I don't know the whole thing yet but PLEASE DO IT," Jade laughed into the phone.

"_Okay I'm dialing right now…"_ Both girls can hear the phone ringingfor several moments until a man sounding maybe forty something answered the phone.

"_**Hello?"**_

Tori immediately went into character using her Swedish voice, _"Yah. Hello there! How you DO-ing?"_

"_**Um, I'm fine. Who is this?"**_

"_This is Darla, I'm LOOK-ing for an old friend of mine, yah. You must be her husband, yah?"_

"_**Darla was it? Who are you looking for?"**_

"_I'm LOOK-ing for Alboneyah."_

"_**I'm sorry, could you say that again?"**_

"_Vy sure, no problem. I said I'm LOOK-ing for Alboneyah."_

"_**Bone what?"**_

Tori cleared her throat and slowly repeated the name for the man, _"Al-bone-YAH. I'm LOOK-ing for my friend Alboneyah." _

"_**There's no one by that name here, ma'am."**_

"_But, she told me to call her under this num-BER. Sir, I'm LOOK-ing for an Alboneyah. Alboneyah HARD."_

"_**Al bone yuh Hard…? What?"**_

"_Al-bone-YAH __**HARD**__!"_

"_**Wait a minute, are you saying 'I'll bone you hard?!"**_

Right after he said that rather enraged, he could hear bursting laughter on the other end of the line, then it went dead.

"OH MY…TORI YOU ARE AN ABSOLUTE IDIOT!" Jade said while choking on air. If only Tori could see her, because she laughed so hard her face looked like a tomato.

"_It took him forever to figure that out! 'Wait a minute, are you saying I'll bone you hard?!'" _she laughed as she mocked the man.

"I think…you are now my best friend," Jade said after slowly catching her breath. "Man, why didn't I think of that?"

"_I got the idea after watching a bunch of movies where teenagers went about school talking nothing but sex by 'boning' people, so yeah."_

"This just totally became our hobby. I'll come back and think of some more later…but that was…wow we're dumb." Jade laughed again and Tori had to admit to herself that it was a very pleasant sound. The Jade she's come to know over the past couple weeks was goofy, funny, and almost giddy. The OPPOSITE of what she was at school. To other students at Hollywood Arts, Jade was the Queen Bee. The Bitch. The Devil's daughter. It shocked her so much that that's what Jade's reputation was at school. Tori was very thankful that she caught the Goth's good side. And what a good side it was.

"_I'm glad this is our thing. Trina never wanted to do these things with me."_

"That's because your sister is a lame. You'd think she'd be on board, you should've seen that one-woman show she put on last year. She claimed it wasn't a comedy, but it was better it turned out that way. Because if she seriously thought that chiz she called a show was a drama then your sister really needs surgery on her brain."

"_Aww, she's still my sister, Jade."_

She heard a sigh and then silence. "You're right, I'm sorry. Though it's all true, I'll let up on Trina. Just a little bit," she added that last part quickly. Jade herself didn't know who she was turning into. She was _apologizing_ for crying out loud! She never even liked to apologize to Cat, and she'd do that before anybody else. Right? Apparently not, because Tori is definitely not Cat. And though those words were a few seconds delayed, it spilled out of her naturally, like she's used to saying it on a regular basis.

"_Thanks, Jade. *muah!*"_

"…Did you just kiss me through the phone?"

"_I sure did."_ Jade could sense a smirk. And she wasn't wrong.

"So THIS is how super close-knit, chipper, mushy friends act, huh? Definitely not used to this."

"_Well ya better. That's exactly how I am. Haha!"_

"You goofy goober."

"_I'm sorry, does Jade West watch Spongebob?"_

"Tell anyone and you're dead, Vega."

"_Well this goofy goober knows how to keep a secret. Hey so does this make you Spongebob or Patrick?" _

"Neither. I'm more like Squidward. And you're not Spongebob or Patrick, you're Pearl."

"_Excuse me?!"_ Jade's laughter told her she was joking, well even if she wasn't laughing she'd still know she was joking.

"You're perky like Pearl. Over excited about everything. But don't worry though, your heart is made of gold, like that obnoxious yet lovable sponge."

"_Since you're you, I'll cherish this 'compliment.'"_

"…Goodnight, Vega."

"_When did you start calling me by my last name?"_

"I kinda like it. It suits you."

"_I'd do the same, but West doesn't quite roll off of my tongue the same way."_

"Exactly," Jade chuckled. "See you tomorrow, Vega." She could hear Tori click her tongue and smack her lips at that.

"_See ya. Goodnight."_

* * *

Physics class. Boring! Jade, Tori, and Cat were all in this class together. While Mr. Broderick was teaching at the front of the class, Jade sat slumped in her seat and drawing in her notebook. She drew Mr. Broderick with a bubble butt. How nice, Jade.

Cat zoned in and out at the lesson, occasionally twirling her hair around her fingers and then taking notes.

Tori was actually paying attention. She didn't look like it, but she really enjoyed Physics. Thee Tori Vega was a nerd, who knew?

While some of the students were throwing paper balls, others kept rapt attention towards the teacher, and others talking amongst themselves, Tori's phone vibrated in her pocket. She pulled it out to see that she got a text from Jade.

**Jade: I'm bored.**

She looked up from the phone and stared over at her friend, who stuck her head forward and pushed her shoulders back like "reply back!"

**Tori: What do you want me to do about it? I'm trying to pay attention. You may not like this class but I do.**

**Jade: I didn't peg you for the little book worm. **

**Tori: I'm just full of surprises, huh?**

**Jade: I'll say. But hey, guess what?**

**Tori: What?**

**Jade: I'm still bored!**

**Tori: Okay fine. Talk.**

**Jade: I drew a really cool pic of Broderick. If you sat over here next to me and Cat, you'd see it. Am I not good enough for you anymore, Vega?**

Tori glanced at Jade. The Goth was smirking at her, and Tori loved seeing that signature smirk of hers.

**Tori: Hm, idk. Maybe not, you don't even wanna do work for this class :P**

**Jade: Don't stick your tongue out at me. I just may cut it off with my favorite pair of scissors.**

**Tori: SO ANYWAY, what's your pic of Mr. Broderick about?**

**Jade: He's now got junk in his trunk.**

**Tori: Lol…hahaha…jajaja…hehehe…eh eh eh…HAW HAW HAW HAW…HO HO HO HO!**

**Jade: WTF was that you loser LOL**

**Tori: That's just my goofy goober brain running.**

**Jade: You're such a dork Tori lol**

* * *

**A/N: This chapter was fun for me. BTW, that prank call was my sister's idea. Lol she comes up with stupid ones, too. **

**I'm liking the chemistry Tori and Jade have here. To me, Jade is a huge gank, but she's different around Tori. Yeah there's still the threats, but they're harmless when she's talking to Tori. I think it's cute. Is it cute? Idk, tell me in a review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So I was thinking, in the episode "Prom Wrecker"…Jade puts a shrimp in Tori's bra, right?; unbeknownst to the brunette. Well, when she revealed to Tori about the shrimp and Tori went to fish it out, she had to dig down really deep for that thing. Like REALLY DEEP (she says while popping the "p"). All I have to say about that is "What the hell?!" How does that even happen without her knowing it? Jade could certainly have her way with Tori if she really wanted to, and that just proved it. And if that doesn't say Jade's got a thing for Tori, then I don't know what does. All of her actions towards the sweet girl- classic "bully crushes on victim". **

**There you go, Dan.**

* * *

About three weeks have gone by since Tori first attended Hollywood Arts. She was fitting in quite nicely with her peers; by music being her calling, she especially became fast friends with fellow music artist- André Harris. And speaking of André, he and Tori had a music session at her house after school. He, like many others, have witnessed her sing and was blown away; so arrangements were made to have Tori sing the female vocals of his original song.

"Hey Tori!" shouted a very hyper Cat as she made her way over to the brunette. "Are you doing anything after school today?"

"Actually, I am. André is coming over so we can work on his song."

"Oh. Well can I come and watch?"

"I'm sorry Cat, but we really need to get this song-"

"Pretty please? You won't even know I'm there!" Tori just sighed and closed her locker shut.

"Alright. But remember, like you're not even there." There was just no saying "no" to Cat Valentine, especially with her adorable little pout going on.

"Yay! We get to hang out!"

"What's this I hear about hanging out? If 'hanging out' means flashing some kind of skin, then I'm in!" Rex said as Robbie rounded the corner with him. Cat gasped and Tori stood wide-eyed and mouth gaping like a fish.

"Robbie, I swear if you don't-" but Tori is cut off when suddenly Jade appears and slams the annoying puppet's face into the nearest locker with terrifying power.

"**OW**!"

"Rex!" Robbie yelled. Once he removed Rex's face from the metal, he immediately took notice to the dent in the puppet's left cheek. "Jade! Look what you did to his face! This is going to be hard to fix!" Robbie exclaimed.

"I don't care," she deadpanned. "That _thing_ crosses the line far too much for my liking. If he keeps it up I'm shredding him to pieces and scattering the parts in different corners of the planet, got it Shapiro?" Before he could run away with ruined underwear, he gulped and nodded his head furiously; cowering before the Goth.

"Wow, thanks Jade. I can't stand that stupid thing. That 'tongue' is just so filthy!" Tori stated.

"Yeah, yeah," she said waving off the gratitude like it was nothing. "So what's this about hanging out later?"

"Oh! Get together at Tori's!" the little redhead chimed.

"Really?" Beck asked as he appeared out of thin air, startling Cat and Tori. "What time should we be there?"

"Guys, I'm not having a 'get together' at my place tonight."

"So we'll see ya there around five then, Vega," Jade said, completely ignoring what Tori just got through saying; Beck and Cat did the same as they walked away smiling.

'_Great. Just great. I hope we can get this song done without too many distractions,'_ she thought.

* * *

Seven o'clock rolled around, and Tori and André had finished the song, but just barely because of the interruptions going on in the house. Cat claimed to be as quiet as a mouse, but she kept frolicking through the house while giggling and occasionally going "Oh!" pertaining to anything she found interesting. Jade found Mrs. Vega's flowers and kept snipping at them, wandering around in Tori's room doing God knows what, and yelling "NO!" to Cat whenever the redhead did something she didn't approve of. Beck was the cool one; sitting on the couch watching TV and trying to get Cat to settle down and Jade to not be so destructive. Didn't quite work too well, but hey he tried.

"Oh really, you guys must come over more often while I'm doing some important work," Tori said sarcastically.

"Really?" Cat asked hopefully.

"NO."

"Oh phooey."

"And Jade, you're no better."

"What? What'd I do?"

"Hm, let's see (1) you've destroyed my mom's flowers, and (2) I don't mind having people in my room, just not when they've got a sneaky look to them."

Jade looked completely dumbfounded, then a sly grin spread across her face. "Why I don't know what you're talking about, Tori Vega," she responded in an exaggerated 1940's movie star voice; to which Tori scrunched her nose up at.

"Ew. Who talks like that?" Jade pretended to ponder that for a moment.

"I kinda think you do," she said while walking closer to Tori, still with that smile upon her face.

Tori pointed a finger at her and scoffed, "No I don't." Jade only playfully bit at Tori's finger in response.

"TORI! HEY TORIII!" The girl being summoned rolled her eyes and sighed heavily.

"Yes, Trina? What do you want oh 'great one?'"

Trina called again from the second floor of the house, no doubt in the bathroom. "Have you seen my nose hair clippers?" Everyone downstairs made fake gagging noises at learning that Trina owns clippers for the jungle in her nose.

"I have NOT. I don't use them, so therefore I don't know where you might've placed it." She could hear Trina grunt and slam the bathroom door shut.

"Dude, your sister's gross," André said as he was putting away the music sheets in his book bag.

"Tell me something new."

"How about the reason Jade was in your room? That'd be new information," Beck smugly grinned. Jade spun around and glared at him and mouthed "screw you".

"Yeah, I was just going to let that go, but since you guys have known Jadey here far longer than I have then I'd like to know." She turned and faced the girl in question. "Got anything to share, Jade?"

"…You know what? I actually do. I honestly was looking to see if you had a diary I could snoop through, but I found these lying on the floor near your bed. Tori, you can be such a guy sometimes." Jade then held up a blue pair of the cutest girl boxer-briefs underwear. Tori, Beck, and André went red in the face.

"Wow those are really big!" Cat said dramatically. Next thing anybody knew, Tori was flying towards Jade and tackled her to the floor. It almost knocked the wind out of the Goth, she didn't realize the brunette was that strong.

"Jade- I'm gonna- kill you!" Tori said in between breaths as she tried to grasp for the underwear.

"Oooh. Yeah! I like it rough!" Jade taunted. After saying this Tori stopped enough to leave her mouth agape at her vulgar friend, which gave the Goth an opening to push her hips up and have Tori on her back, wrists pinned above her head.

"WHOAAA what's going on here?" Beck teased as he and André were getting closer to watch. "Don't stop on our account."

"Whoo! Now that's how it's done!" André said while egging Jade on.

"André!" Tori said in surprise. Just then the front door opens, revealing the always awkward Robbie.

"I'm back! The ice cream was on sale too!" He then stopped at the sight before him and everyone else looked back at him and appeared to be frozen.

_*knock knock*_ Anybody else hear wood? _*wink wink*_

* * *

"See you guys tomorrow," Tori waved her friends off, all except for Jade. The Goth stayed behind and seated on the couch. After closing the door, Tori rested her forehead against it and sighed. "You go around your other friend's houses and show off their underwear, too?"

"Sorry," Jade chuckled. "Relax. They're cute underwear." That got her a pillow to the face.

"Shut up. Now hand it here." Why Jade was still holding onto it for so long was a mystery to us all. But she obeyed and tossed the undies to her friend. "Wipe that smile off your face, West."

"Aw. I thought you weren't going to call me by my last name 'cause it doesn't 'roll off of your tongue' the right way?"

"I said cállate. I'm still mad at you," Tori said with a little pout. Jade stopped her teasing and grinning long enough to actually consider Tori's feelings.

"…I really am sorry, Tor. I was just playing around, but I didn't stop to think how it'd make you feel." She was now standing up and stepped closer to the still pouting brunette. "Now I don't normally do this, so if you tell anyone I'll just say you were on shrooms." Jade extended both arms out towards the other girl, head halfway bowed and the corners of her mouth slightly curved upwards. Tori's frown then started to lift into a small smile as she went in for an extremely rare hug from thee Jade West.

It was strangely comfortable for the both of them. Warm, tight, and gushy feeling. Whoa. That sounded totally inappropriate, and totally NOT what was implied.

Jade could smell the scent on Tori's tan skin, it was cocoa butter. And it was so intoxicating. Tori may be thin, but the strong hold she had on Jade said otherwise. Not that Jade minded, she more than welcomed it.

Tori was thinking just about the same thing. Jade smelled of lilac perfume; she didn't know why she thought the raven-haired girl would smell like peppermint, but lilac was really fine. And the way Jade's arms wrapped around her waist gave her a sense of security; she felt her nose pressed against her neck along with the slight touch of those plump, rosy lips. Her own arms wound around the other girl's neck and she wondered if the Goth could feel her grip slowly tightening.

"TORIII!" came Trina's voice from upstairs again. The sound of the shrill call jolted Jade and Tori apart. They looked wildly around, at first avoiding each other's eyes until Tori finally took that chance and caught Jade's striking blue eyes. Their lips parted a little as if words were soon to be spilling from them, but nothing was said.

"TORI!" Trina called again as she came downstairs. "I need you to help me with an outfit for my d-…um, am I interrupting something?"

Jade only sucked her teeth and did an almost inaudible growl. _'No, Trina. Your timing is perfect as always,'_ she bitterly thought. "Uh, I better get going. See you at school tomorrow, Vega." Before Tori could protest, Jade made a hasty exit out of the house.

"Thanks a lot, Trina."

"What now? What could I have possibly done this time?" she asked genuinely confused.

Tori sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "You know what? Never mind. I'm going up to my room." Trina still stood at the foot of the stairs- dumbstruck- as her younger sister sashayed past her.

* * *

The next day at lunch, everyone minus Jade was present at their lunch table. For the most part, Tori remained calm and normal, not tripping out over what happened last night; or rather what didn't happen. She'd admit that she and Jade had a little moment, but that was just it- a little moment. It meant nothing. But even though she convinced herself it didn't mean anything, she couldn't help but feel like maybe Jade was making something out of it. The Goth was unusually quiet most of the day and she seemed to be avoiding sitting at the same table as Tori. Said girl hoped she was just imagining things.

"Hey, André." Tori casually whispered to her friend.

"What's up?"

"Is there something wrong with Jade?"

He looked around the table at his other friends, just making sure they weren't listening in on their conversation. They were occupied with their own food or talking amongst themselves.

"Um no. Should there be?"

"I don't know. Listen, I'm going to tell you something and it may or may not be a big deal- _as to me, it's not_- but after you guys left last night, Jade stuck around. We were embracing each other-"

"Wait whoa whoaaa," he interrupted while laughing. "_Embracing?_"

"Shhh!" she answered looking about. "Don't bring attention to us. And yes, I use the word 'embracing' so deal. Like I was saying, it was a bit…'intimate' and then Trina of course ruined the moment, causing us both to get a little awkward and then she left abruptly. Now it seems like she's avoiding me. Do you think I'm crazy?"

André placed his hand on his friend's shoulder and honestly said, "No. So she was a little weirded out, Tor. You were too, right?" She nodded at this. "Did it mean anything other than just a hug to you?"

She was wasn't quite sure how to answer that. But she does. "…It didn't mean anything. It WAS just a hug. I said 'intimate' because it was only the two of us, it was a big and tight hug, silence around us, and the fact that it was **Jade** offering it…I dunno…I…" but it felt like only _**half **_the truth.

"How do you think she felt about it?" Before she could answer that question the topic of their discussion walked up to the table and sat next to Tori. The brunette looked at André and he immediately knew it meant that they'd pick up on it later.

"Hey Tori," Jade said, like she normally would.

"Hey, you." she replied back just as "normally".

"Doing anything later?"

"Nope. Why? You have something in mind?"

"I'm supposed to be spending the weekend over Cat's house. You're staying over, too." Tori's eyebrows practically touched her hairline at this demand of Jade's.

"I am?" She nervously glanced at André who poked his lips out and lightly shrugged.

"Yeah. After school go pack some things and I'll pick you up sometime after four."

"GREAT! NOW TORI'S STAYING OVER, TOO! WE'RE GOING TO HAVE SO MUCH FUN YOU GUYS!" was Cat's excited outburst.

"…O-kay…?" Tori caught Beck staring at her with an amused expression on his face. She wanted to ask him what it was he knew, but he quickly got up and discarded his trash and went into the building.

A _bing_ was heard at the table and instantly Rex went to open a text message he got from one of his Northridge girls.

"Ooh, heh heh. That's real naughty…Rob, that hottie Natalya wants to meet up at The Smitten Kitten. I need to pick her up at nine."

"B-but, you promised that after I massaged my grandmother's feet you'd play World of Warcraft with me!"

"Boy don't nobody wanna play that nerdy ass game. Now, you're gonna take me to pick up Natalya. At. Nine. O'clock."

"How can I even do that when you have to be eighteen to get into…that _place_?" By now everybody was staring at Robbie and Rex with bemused looks on their faces at their conversation. Jade looked the most disgusted, followed by Tori, not so much André (since he IS a dude), and Cat appeared frightened for whatever reason.

"Don't worry, I got it covered. Now c'mon, say it: The Smitten Kitten."

"…But, it's so dirty, Rex," Robbie said while pushing his glasses back up the bridge of his nose.

"THE SMITTEN KITTEN!" Cat shouted, to which other schoolmates gawked at her.

"Oh no not this shit again," Jade said as she packed up her things and fled the table. That left Tori utterly confused and blushing at the attention their table was now getting due to the name of the club, and André doing a spit take and laughing till his heart's content.

* * *

**A/N: YAY! Who's excited for the new episode of Victorious**** to start this Saturday?! I KNOW I AM! PLEASE let there be JORI, Dan. Please. I beg of thee…**

**Anywho, review?**


	5. Chapter 5

Tori's ride back home is the ever annoying Trina. We all know how her older sister can be, so it was no surprise that she almost left without the youngest Vega.

Tori was almost panicking by now and she wasn't even sure why. It wouldn't be too long before Jade came to pick her up from the house, so she had to be quick.

'_Settle down, ya nut,'_ she thought. _'It's only Jade. What's there to worry about? But then again…it's __**Jade**__, and she was forceful with it…get a hold of yourself, Tori. You're over-analyzing everything like always. It's only a sleepover. It's Cat's house, so of course __**she'll**__ be there.'_

"Hey," Trina says, interrupting Tori's thoughts. The younger Vega snapped her head up in her sister's direction instantly.

"…What?" Tori responded dumbly.

"I was talking to you and you completely ignored me. Something wrong?"

"No, no. Just tired I guess. Hey, we have to be quick. I'm staying over Cat's for the weekend-"

"I hope you don't think I'm dropping you off?"

"-and I'm being picked up by Jade," she finished, putting emphasis on the last part of that sentence.

"Jade? As in 'Wicked Witch of the West?' What's that about?"

"She's staying over, too. That's why she's coming to get me later." Trina clicked her tongue and shook her head as she focused on the road.

"That sounds pretty iffy to me, Tori. You know what kind of reputation she has, don't you?" Tori sighed at this and looked sad at her sister's words.

"Trina, the Jade you know and the Jade I know are two different people. You'd never know it unless you really knew her, but she's funny, sweet, and strangely very protective. Her sense of humor is incredible, _when it's directed at other people_," she said lowly, "but she's still pretty amazing."

"…What world have I stepped into? Are you serious? Because it seems like you two have met under dubious circumstances to me."

"It was funny to me."

"Hmph. If I were you I would've hung up."

"But if I'd did that, I wouldn't have a truly one-of-a-kind friend like Jade." Trina said nothing more about this. She just kept a blank face with her lips poked out and continued driving. Once they reached the house, Tori immediately jumped out, unlocked the door, and made a beeline to her bedroom. Trina doesn't think she's ever seen her sister move so fast in her life.

* * *

Clothes and other necessities have been packed and now Tori waited patiently downstairs for Jade's arrival. To bypass the time, she'd figured texting Beck was something she needed to do. She took a seat on the couch and retrieved her phone and began her message.

**Tori: Hey. You know something important that I don't? It looked like it at lunch.**

It didn't take long for him to respond.

**Beck: Whatcha mean? ;)**

**Tori: Nuh uh. Don't play dumb with me, Oliver.**

**Beck: I really have no idea what you're talking about, Tori.**

**Tori: There's nothing concerning Jade that you're not telling me?**

**Beck: There's nothing I can tell you that she hasn't. Sorry kiddo.**

Tori sighed and just stared her phone screen. She wasn't entirely sure she believed what Beck claimed, but it was pointless trying to bully him into divulging any information.

**Tori: Alright, if you say so. Gotta go, preparing for when Jade gets here. Ttyl.**

A few more minutes passed by before Jade texted Tori to alert her of her arrival.

"See ya, Trina!"

"Wait a sec, Tor!" Just then, Trina came down the stairs with more mysterious goo on her face.

"If you're down here to inform me about the gunk on your face-"

"No! No, I just wanted to say bye, and make sure Jade doesn't try any funny business. You say she's someone else around you, okay. But, I still want you to be aware."

See, this is the Trina no one else sees. Tori must be a lucky son-of-a-gun. Everybody opens up to her and shares the most beautiful sides of themselves with her…that shit cray…

Tori smiled at how caring her sister can be when she's not thinking of only herself. "Thanks, Trina. But you don't need to worry about me."

"…Love ya, baby sis." Trina said grinning. They hugged before Trina retreated to the bathroom and Tori left the house.

Once she stepped outside, she really felt her face splitting at seeing Jade's Camaro. She opened her door and tossed her bag in the backseat and settled in. The car kept a fresh, clean smell. The floors were crumb and dirt free, and the rest of the interior was as crisp as the exterior and it was considered borderline clean freak. Maybe even OCD.

"You like?" Jade asked, smirking at the brunette.

"'Like' doesn't even cover it. I almost want to say envy."

_*Tsk tsk* _"Envy is one of the Seven Deadly Sins, Vega," she said with an evil grin.

"Don't be creepy, Jade."

"Too late for that. We're friends for life, honey suckle." Tori laughed and furrowed her brows.

"Honey suckle? That's too sweet to be coming out of your mouth."

"True. But I met you, McSuga-Wuga." This time they both laughed at the sickeningly sweet names Jade was throwing out. Tori playfully nudged her shoulder; hand lightly dragging down Jade's right arm naturally. The goth kind of shivered at the touch, and Tori quickly retracted her hand and turned away, trying to hide the blush on her cheeks. The raven-haired girl cleared her throat and realized they were still sitting in the Vega driveway.

"Welp, I should probably be pulling out now…I-I mean pull out of t-the driveway," she quickly added before Tori took it the wrong way. Jade mentally cursed herself for stuttering like that and for the heat she felt in her cheeks. Tori only nodded and nervously chuckled before muttering an "alright".

To drown out the awkwardness, the goth turned on the radio and blasted any and everything until they arrived at the front of the Valentine household.

* * *

_*Knock knock knock*_

Robbie had made it to Beck's house on his bike like he said he would, and he brought Rex along with him. _*Sigh*_

"It's open!" Beck called from the inside. The scrawny boy opened the door and entered, seeing Beck sitting on his bed and André sitting on the couch. They both had bottles of soda in their hands and were watching an old UFC match on TV.

"How's it going fellas?" Robbie casually said as he took up a seat next to André.

"Cool, Rob." "So so," were their responses. Beck opened up his cooler and pulled out another bottle of soda and tossed it to Robbie, who awkwardly caught it.

The girls were having their fun bonding at Cat's house, so the boys were doing the same at Beck's RV.

"So what are we watching?" Robbie asked.

"You really aren't a dude, are you? Keep up, Rob. It's UFC," Rex said, annoyed. There was silence as Robbie left his mouth slightly opened and looked confused. Rex turned his head and groaned. The RV's other two occupants laughed lightly.

"UFC is Ultimate Fighting Championship," André supplied. "This stuff ain't no joke. It's like a war, Shapiro. A war!" he cried while raising a fist in the air.

"Oh," he said quietly. "Look at all the blood…I wish I could fight like that."

"I could show you a trick or two," Beck offered.

"You know how to fight?"

"Yeah. I've been doing it since I was little. You see, mixed martial arts -or MMA -ties in with UFC. Fighters do all kinds of styles. I know a bit of Muay Thai and some kickboxing and American wrestling."

"Sweet! I would never have known that, you have such a soft face." After saying that, André, Beck, and Rex stared at Robbie rather confused. Frankly, it was somewhat uncomfortable.

"Now what now?" André said.

"Why'd I have to be stuck with a loser like you?" Rex complained.

"I didn't mean it like that!" he tried to clarify. "What I meant was for someone who's been fighting their whole life, your face holds no scars or places that you could tell was once broken." Still weird.

"Um…okay?" Beck said while kind of accepting that as an explanation.

Ha haaa! Still wanna show him a thing or two, Beck?

"Right, I'll show you those later. Right now I'm showing André how 'The Iceman' won this match."

"Ooh! Are we doing nicknames now? So Beck I guess that makes you the 'Ladies Man' huh? And André you're like, the 'Piano Man!' Yeahhh…uh, yeah?"

All André could do was a face palm and Beck's mouth hung open with the left corner hiked up, eyes wide with shock and amusement for himself, embarrassment for Robbie.

"You're so hopeless and lame I wanna throw _**myself**_ into a wood chipper!" Rex exclaimed.

"Um no," Beck chuckled. "Robbie, 'The Iceman' is not a nickname we gave _Chuck Liddell_," he said, pointing at the screen. "Anybody who's into UFC knows him by that name." Robbie mouthed a very strange "oh" and weakly fist pumped the air. Silence passed by momentarily before Robbie spoke again.

"…Can't we talk about something more relatable? Like girls?"

"You trippin' boy. How can you relate to something you know nothing about? Just stop hoeing yourself," Rex said.

"What do you wanna know, Rob?" André inquired.

"Girls like to cuddle right?"

"Riiight."

"Even if it's with each other?"

"What are you talking about? You mean girl on girl or something?" Beck asked.

"Yeah. Last night after everybody left Tori's house, I went back and saw Jade hugging her. And it looked hot to me."

"What were you doing, spying on them?" André said.

"…Don't tell them! But anyway, yeah. Jade initiated the hug. Can you believe that?!"

"I knew there was something going on between them!" Rex shouted.

"Wait, whoa." André interrupted. "We don't know if it's anything like that." After what Tori told him earlier, it did seem like it was. But he wasn't going to tell anybody anything; it's not his place. Besides that, it was never confirmed.

"Well what do you think, Beck?" Robbie asked unsure.

"Can't say for sure. Maybe there's something, I don't know. You'd have to ask Tori or Jade that yourself."

"No thank you," he said nervously. The boys went back to watching the match, sitting comfortably (except for Robbie).

"Hey Robbie, I'm thinking we should have something a little better than just soda. In the house in the fridge, there's some beer. My dad never keeps track of how many he's got, which is always a butt load, so mind grabbing six of those?"

"Yepperty-do-da," he said happily, and left the RV.

As soon as he was gone, Beck took advantage of the opportunity to talk to André. "I know you can keep a secret, Dre."

"What up? Wait…let me cover this thing's ears," he said as he went to plug Rex's ears. "Alright, go."

"I'm sure you've noticed that Jade's got a thing for girls, correct?"

"Yeah I…kinda caught that after we learned her story with Tori."

"Well, I've always known. Ever since Jade and I used to date; that's why it didn't work out. She'd never admit it though. But yeah, now that she's met Tori, she can't seem to take her eyes or mind or _hands_ off of her. Trust me, I know her too well. I'd tell Tori, but she has to figure it out on her own. Because if she doesn't feel the same way Jade does, it'll ruin a good friendship. When and if she figures it out, she can act on being with her or she can leave it alone; Jade'll never have to know."

"That's the thing though. I think Tori _does_ have feelings for Jade."

"Yeah?"

"Tori told me about the hug while we were at lunch. She's not sure what it meant to her, but **I** do. She's sprung." he said with a laugh.

"Really? You think maybe we should play a part or let it play by itself?"

"…Well maybe normally I would, but it should play out nicely by itself. If they weren't friends and butting heads all the time and couldn't see the potential, then I'd step in. But you can't separate them, and they get along really well, and at least one of them obviously sees potential; just not sure if she should do anything about it."

"Guess you're right." Just then, the door opens and in comes Robbie trying to balance the six bottles of beer. Beck popped three open and he and André were downing theirs with ease, Robbie of course took small sips at a time and would wince at the taste. _*Sigh*_

"…So…about those nicknames…" Robbie continued. Beck and André sighed and kept their attention on the TV.

* * *

"Jade, Tori! Hiiii!" Cat squealed as she opened the door for her friends. She locked them both in a hug like she always did, earning groans from them.

"Okay. You can let go now!" Jade bellowed.

"Oh right. Come on in! I've made smores!"

"Before we've even had dinner, Cat?" Tori asked.

"I couldn't wait."

"What is for dinner anyway?" Jade said grumpily.

"I'm really in the mood for Polish food," she said while swaying her body and making her dress twirl from side to side, and batting her eyelashes.

"Polish is good. Why not?"

"Yay! I'll have my mom pick some up." They then made their way up the stairs to Cat's room, setting their bags on the floor. Jade went through her bag and searched for pajamas, wanting to get comfortable. She found what she was looking for -a tight dark blue tank top with slight loosely fitting black pants with deep pockets- and went straight to the bathroom.

"Tori, I have a walk-in closet if you wanna change in there," Cat offered.

"Oh, thanks Cat." Tori also dug through her bag and took out her pajamas. She brought a dark gray tank top with a matching pink and dark gray striped pair of pants that hugged her legs a little bit more.

Cat smiled and allowed her friend to change while she went downstairs to bring the smores. Moments later, Jade returned to the room and threw the clothes she previously sported into her duffle bag. Right after, Tori emerged from the closet. Jade turned around and couldn't help but scan Tori's frame. She was liking the fact she could make out her shape more than usual with what she was wearing. Tori brushed a loose strand of hair behind her ear as she cleared her throat.

"What?"

Jade smirked and laughed a little. "It's just…you came out of the closet." Tori understood what she was hinting at and went for Cat's pillow and slammed Jade upside the head with it.

"What a douche-baggery thing to say!" Tori huffed, but she kept a smile on her face as she did so. Jade threw out her arms in defense and only laughed louder, making her way towards a pillow also and trying to dodge Tori's attacks so she could get in a few good whacks herself. And she did. A whack to the brunette's stomach and then the side of her face sent her toppling to the bed. Jade took the opportunity to jump on the bed and continuously smack her friend with the pillow.

"Jade! Waitwaitwaitwait!" Tori cried out, trying to catch her breath. Even though she was losing badly to the goth, she was dying of laughter. Jade joined in with her laughter but she was not letting up, she was relentless with this pillow fight.

"You give up?" she playfully chastised.

"N-never!"

"Oh! So unwise, Vega." Unbeknownst to them, Cat came back with the smores and was standing in the doorway.

"Jade's actually engaging in a pillow fight?" she mused. The sound of her voice startled Jade and she instantly stopped her assault on the brunette.

"What? No!"

Once Tori gathered her breath she raked her hair back and sat up. "Then I guess we're having…a wrestling match!" she yelled as she tackled Jade from behind. Jade yelped in surprise and they both flew off the bed and onto the floor.

"You're so dead, Vega!" Jade managed to roll over and pin Tori down beneath her. "Doesn't _this_ look familiar, hm Tori?"

"You're not -taking me this -time!" She mustered up enough strength to twist and turn and throw Jade off of her, then she jumped on the goth -surprising the hell out of her.

"Go Tori!" Cat cheered. Jade looked up at Cat like "hey you're supposed to be cheering for me!" But the raven-haired girl decided to be sneaky. While Tori held onto her back, she took hold of her legs and sent them both flying back to the bed; the brunette squashed underneath her. Tori let out a faint "ow" on impact. Jade quickly turned over and crawled on top of the now limp girl, bodies now flush against each other. She crossed her left forearm over Tori's sternum, hand gripping the left strap of her top, and lowered her head to Tori's ear.

"I win," she whispered. Her breath tickled Tori's ear and she shivered, hoping that Jade hadn't seen it. Jade smirked in victory, but Tori felt like she needed to somehow get the last laugh. The goth still sat on top of her, looking her in the eye. That spell was broken once Tori tickled Jade's ribs. With a very unlikely snort and squeal coming from Jade, she jumped off of the tan girl and landed on the floor once more.

"Ha. I think **I** win," was Tori's winning line. She even added her signature dance, well for her. A twirl and a shake of the hips. Classic Tori Vega.

Jade sat on the floor, leaning back on her arms and stared up at Tori. She smiled. If it was one thing no one ever got to do to Jade, it would be getting the upper hand. No matter what the situation was. She had to commend Tori for that, the tan girl always seemed to catch her off guard, and she liked that. A lot.

She slowly started clapping her hands, and her eyes were so fixed on Tori's. "Well congratulations, Vega. I didn't think you had it in you."

"Yeah, Tori! That was amazing. How'd you get her to squeal like a pig? Too bad I couldn't have recorded it. Phooey." Jade sent a glare her way.

"Never speak of it."

"Kay kay…um, smores? The food won't be here for almost an hour."

"Sure," Tori said once she regulated her breathing. She picked up one and took a bite. Before she could take another, Jade swiped the one out of her hand and bit into it.

"Mm, yummy."

"There were plenty other smores for you to choose from, gank." Jade kissed the air in Tori's direction, earning a playful eye roll from the brunette.

"You love me anyway," she said, shrugging off the other girl's calling her a gank.

"What do you guys wanna do before the food gets here?" Cat asked. Almost immediately Cat regretted asking that question. Because now Jade had a mischievous smile going on.

"Oh gosh, what have I done?" Cat threw her hands to her face.

"What's wrong, Cat?" Tori patted her back.

"Jade's got a plan, I just know it! A bad plan." Tori looked over to see that the goth was indeed formulating some sort of disaster.

"Oh no…Jade…what are you thinking?"

"Relax, Tori. I'm just fixin' to call someone." She went downstairs to the fridge with Cat and Tori in pursuit. She scanned the contact list for another number and began typing on the keypad of her phone. Before she hit the send button, she turned to Tori.

"Y'know, this is where it started."

"Where what started?"

"There's a number not too far off from yours on here. I just switched it around and…ended up calling you." Tori blinked in response, then a ghost of a smile played across her lips.

"Well thank God for that, huh? Now, what are you planning on saying?"

"I'm gonna act like I'm secretly watching someone, using a creepy man-ish voice. I'll start breathing in the phone first, then when I speak my voice is gonna crack as I say 'I see you…I'm watching you through your window…'" Tori and Cat gasped at that. Then Tori actually started laughing.

"Oh no Jade! You'll scare whoever that is to death."

"Oh you exaggerate. It'll be funny." After she said that, the girls got closer so they could prepare to listen, and she noticed that Tori was spinning this silver ring around on her finger. She always wore that ring. It had an outer ring with spikes that spun around the inner ring, almost like car rims.

"I'm making the call. You don't have to be nervous, Tori."

"What makes you think I'm nervous?"

"You keep spinning your favorite ring around when you're nervous."

"And how'd you-"

"Hey…I know you, remember?" That caused the tan girl to blush, she didn't realize Jade had been paying attention. Hell, no one ever paid _that_ much attention to her before. And she even knew that this was her favorite ring. What else does Jade really know about her that she hadn't shared yet? Things that seemed too little and unnecessary to actually share?

"Right…" Tori said lowly.

Jade did the prank, and just as predicted the woman was having a meltdown. You'd think it was a reaction and a scream from a horror film. In the background you could hear her frantic footsteps and doors slamming and what sounded like blinds shutting closed.

Jade hung up the phone and clutched her stomach from how hard she was laughing. Tori laughed too but shook her head at her friend and playfully beat her around, half-heartedly scolding her. Cat felt bad and almost wanted to cry, so to cheer her up and take her mind off of it, Tori put in the movie Tangled (much to Jade's dismay).

They watched the movie as Cat's mom brought them their food. Cat sitting on the floor engrossed in the film, and Tori and Jade sitting on the bed; arms touching, Tori's head on Jade's shoulder, Jade setting her head on Tori's. The goth contemplated entwining their fingers together, but finally decided against it. She didn't want to weird her out.

She didn't know if it was the movie causing her to be sappy, but Jade felt like maybe she should take a chance with Tori. Tell her finally. Because she _just_ admitted it to herself.

She's fallen for Victoria Vega.

* * *

**A/N: Heyyy. Did we like Victorious tonight? I did. Still hoping for some Jori, though. I think we'll get there. Progress -is all it takes. Just like Jade here. She's finally come to the realization that the only one for her is Tori! Will she take that chance? Let's find out! **

**Also, I decided to throw in some guy time. They needed some lovin', too. Even if it was awkward as hell with Robbie. Speaking of him, his character is annoying, but he can also be REALLY funny. I feel like I can't quite capture his character the right way in my stories. I don't know what it is. It makes me sad actually. **

**Anywho, review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hola! How's everyone doing? **

**Hey, guess what I heard? Word is there will be an episode of Victorious titled "Tori Fixes Beck and Jade". As much as I don't want that to happen, it's inevitable I'm afraid : ( I don't know if anyone else has already known this information and I'm super late but, whatever. *Sigh*…I sad…**

**Anywho, sorry to keep you waiting for this chapter. My laptop acts stupid, it doesn't just need fixing. I just need a new laptop altogether. Here ya go.**

* * *

'What do I do? What do I do?! Should I just…wrap my arms around her?' _Jade frantically thought. Right about now, she and Tori were laying on an air mattress while Cat slept peacefully in her bed. Tori was fast asleep, too…and comfortably wrapped around the goth. Said goth checked the time on her phone; it read 3:20 AM._

'I am not going to be getting any sleep with Tori all over me like this.' _She was having a bit of a struggle with this - stuck between removing the brunette from her body or keeping her closer and bringing her arms around her. _

_She chose the latter._

_As she did, she could smell the scent on Tori. This time, the brunette smelled of Irish Spring body wash and a little of her natural scent._ 'Mmm…I like it. It's fresh and clean.' _Jade closed her eyes at inhaling the tan girl's fragrance; she could definitely get used to this, if the girl in her arms would allow her._

*Mew mew*

_Jade's eyes shot open at the soft sound that broke the silence of the room. She had a feeling as to what the hell it was, so she slowly turned her head around, eyes narrowed, and arms still embracing the beautiful sleeping girl. In her line of vision was a girl trying desperately not to grin like the Joker, somewhat hiding her face back behind the bed._

"_Did you just 'mew?'"_

"_Uh huh," came a friendly and knowing confirmation._

"_Look, Cat it's not…what I mean is…I uh…" The redhead waved her off before she could further "explain" herself._

"_It's alright, Jade. Really, it is. Stop trying to deny it, because I've known since day one," she said with a smile._

"_How? How could you have possibly known that?" _

_She giggled and covered up her mouth. "You're forgetting I'm your oldest friend. That day she picked up the phone and played your game so well I knew you were quite taken. You laughed, smiled, and once again - giggled! Not to mention that you make it so _totally_ obvious." _

_Jade looked down at the sleeping Tori. She knew Cat was right, she was just trying to figure out how. That's the "gitcha, gotcha", huh?_

"_I know I did…never speak of it," she added the last part almost harshly. Almost._

"_Sooo…?" Cat wondered._

"_Sooo what?" Cat just gave her the 'don't you effin' play dumb with me' look._

"_When are you going to make your move, silly?"_

"_I've literally just come to the conclusion that I have feelings for her not even twelve hours ago, Cat. I've known Tori for only a few weeks and it took only a _**moment**_ for me to fall for her…I cannot say it's the same for her, because I honestly don't know."_

_Cat bit her bottom lip with worry; she'd never seen or heard Jade so vulnerable before._

"_But you're Jade West. You're not afraid of anything."_

"…_Except for this…"_

"…_Jade. Give it a chance. They always say, 'You'll never know unless you try.' So _try_ it."_

_Jade jutted her lips out and seriously started considering what Cat had said. Those brown eyes settled intensely on blue eyes, trying to read them; in a way trying to plead with her. _

_Jade looked back one more time at the tan girl before replying, "Okay. But if I'm going to do this, I need to do it my way; at my own pace."_

"_Good, good. Just as long as you get 'er done," she shrugged, then gasped. "Oh my. That sounded so dirty," she plainly stated, with her hands on both cheeks. Leave it to Cat to be all serious and deep one second and be, well - Cat, the next._

"Goodnight_, Cat," Jade said, putting emphasis on "goodnight". "…And thanks." She turned back over, not bothering to see the smile across Cat's face. It didn't bother the redhead one bit that her friend completely dismissed her like that; she just watched as Jade lightly brushed a loose strand of Tori's hair behind her ear._

_Before Cat could turn around herself, she saw Jade lean forward. She could hear the faintest sound of a light smack of Jade's lips, indicating that the goth indeed just gave Tori a sweet and innocent goodnight kiss. She didn't want to ruin the tender moment by mewing again, so she quickly pulled the covers up to her face and grinned before closing her eyes._

* * *

That remained fresh on Jade's mind the following morning. The pale girl was the first to awaken, and she was glad, too. She didn't want Tori to find that they were basically spooning. She didn't exactly know how she was going to ask Tori out, but she didn't want to rush it.

Jade had already showered and got dressed, as did Cat, and they both waited downstairs for Tori to finish in the bathroom. Cat made a special breakfast for the three of them - heart shaped waffles on a stick. Apparently she got the idea from a certain someone back in Seattle…

"I'm readyyy," Tori said in a sing-song tone. She took a good look at her breakfast and then chuckled as she picked up the food on a stick. "Well this is new?"

"Isn't it great? A guy in Seattle came up with it, he's a genius! I forget his name though. 'Tevo', 'Bemo', 'Nemo?' God it's killing me!" she shouted, waving her arms around.

"Careful, Cat. Don't short-circuit your brain out," Jade said, patting her on the head. It just went right over the girl's head as she still stood there with an airy look on her face, mouth forming a small "o", blinking every now and then. Jade simply rolled her eyes.

"So, we got waffles on a stick, bacon encasing…what kind of meat is that?" Tori asked.

"Meat of some kind!" Cat said cheerfully. At that, Tori mouthed "is it safe?" to Jade, she mouthed back "it surprisingly is". She shrugged and actually took Jade's word for it.

"I meant to ask, what's with the heart shaped waffles, Cat?" Tori inquired.

"Oh, no reason. Just felt like it is all," she replied sweetly, then winked at Jade when Tori wasn't looking. Jade rolled her eyes again, but she couldn't help but smirk anyway.

"Well I think they're cute," Tori said after ruffling the redhead's hair.

"Thanks, Tori. Don't _you_ think they're cute, Jade?"

The goth crossed her arms and shifted on her left foot, looking down at the floor. "Yeahsurewhatever. Now let's eat, I'm starving. And where's my coffee?"

They sat and ate in comfortable silence - except for Cat - who'd occasionally mention something her brother did, and that led to a chain of other unrelated topics.

The rest of their day would consist of them singing karaoke (Jade eventually giving in), watching movies (Jade grunting at Cat's picks), recording The Funny Nugget Show (_'kill me with a rock'_, Jade thought), taking a nap (to Jade's delight), and again messing with the kid neighbors (Jade rejoiced).

That day was just filled with all sorts of events.

* * *

"Hey Rob. Rob, wake up," André said, prodding Robbie with a foot. They stayed the night over at Beck's. Remember when Beck said he'd show Robbie some MMA moves? Yeah, well he did. Robbie has been out like a light ever since.

"In retrospect, it wasn't such a good idea then," Beck stated, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yeah…maybe we should've called an ambulance or something…wait…yeahhh maybe…" He nudged him again, relieved once he saw some movement and heard a groan come from the boy.

"Oh my good gracious…what happened to me?" he moaned painfully, hands roaming over his fuzzy head back and forth.

"You don't know how happy we are that you're breathing, Rob," André said, elated. "You are straight, right?"

"Yeah, sure. Just hung-over I guess. Back is a little sore, but I'll be fine."

"But you handled that like a champ though man!" Beck said with a little clap. "Not many people are okay after what you endured. Bravo." He then went over to his nightstand and grabbed a bottle of aspirin and tossed it. "Here, take these." Robbie gladly caught it and took out two tablets and swallowed it gratefully.

"So what's on the agenda for today fellas?" Robbie asked.

"Now that I think about it, you've never been to the Gorilla Club. Wanna go?"

"Wait now, he may have gotten through your MMA test run, but do you really think Robbie's ready for the Gorilla Club, Beck?" André interjected.

"Sure he is. If he can handle that he can handle almost anything. Especially while being drunk. I say let's do it."

"Aw sweet! But wait what exactly is the Gorilla Club?"

"You'll find out soon enough, Shapiro," André flatly stated.

"Let's move out, boys!" Beck said with a mock war cry. André sighed and Robbie was geeked. Didn't he just have a hangover? Now he wants to go to the Gorilla Club? Shame on Oliver and Shapiro, ha.

"Shouldn't we get some food first? I'm more hungry than Kirstie Alley," André patted his belly.

"I guess we could hit up Roscoe's," Beck shrugged.

"YEAH!" Robbie and André shouted simultaneously.

They did just that - ate their food, to which a certain boy with dreads helped himself to like three plates, and went to the Gorilla Club. Robbie actually didn't do too bad, he sure surprised the hell out of André though. He got knocked down several times, but hey he's alive. Maybe not quite ready to take on the gorilla, but still good for a rookie. Almost cried on the fire breathing bunny. Almost.

"Take that, Rex!" Robbie shouted. Rex was left back at the RV, but Beck was recording the whole thing and was going to post it on The Slap.

"Haha. Wait till Jade sees this, too. Speaking of Jade, you guys wanna go over to Cat's and see how the girls are doing?" Beck asked.

"That should be interesting. A house with three crazy girls? Yep, I'm down with that."

"Great. Let me call Cat just to make sure they're there and didn't go out." He took out his phone and quickly found Cat's number from his speed dial. It rung a couple times before she answered.

"_Hey Beck! How ya doing?" _He could hear some odd noises and screaming in the background.

"Uh hey, Cat. I'm fine. I got André and Robbie here, and we're just about to leave the Gorilla Club. You home?"

"_Yep…Tori and Jade and me…having fun. Yayyy,"_ she said, sounding distracted. "What exactly is going on over there?"

"_Oh nothing. Jade thinks it's cool to chase Tori around the house with this really big abnormal looking spider she found outside."_ Beck sighed. He didn't know what Jade's deal was with spiders. It was just nasty.

"Why?" was all he could say in a breathy tone.

"_I dunno. If you ask me I- OH NO! AHHH!" _Cat screamed into the phone. Beck removed the phone from his ear at the shrill scream, all three boys' eyes widening at the sound.

"Cat, Cat what's going on?"

"_Beck! Beck! She's awful! Now she's chasing me with the spider!"_ she huffed almost breathlessly into the receiver. Then all they could hear was the sound of Cat possibly tripping and her phone skidding across the floor.

"_Jade! Please, show mercyyyyyy,"_ she practically whined. _**"That's not my style, Cat!"**_Jade evilly laughed. _"Toriii! Help, por favor!"_ Then they heard a grunt and Jade yell, _**"Hey! Vega you made me drop the spider!"**_ Just as she said it there was a loud stomp. **"Ha! Now it's a dead spider!"** Tori taunted. **"And good riddance, ya freak demon." **_**"Alright, Tori. You just asked for it."**_ Then more running and screaming. They heard more footsteps towards the forgotten phone as Cat went to pick it up. _"Uh, Beck? Maybe you should call back or something."_

"How about we come on over? Looks like you and Tori could use the protection."

"_Kay kay! But be quick, I don't know how much longer Tori can fight her off."_

They chuckled at their little dilemma and began walking in the direction of Beck's truck.

"Sure thing, Cat. We're on our way now," he said before hanging up the phone.

"What's that all about?" André questioned in a low voice.

"Jade's just being Jade," he replied in an equally hushed voice. "Don't worry, it may look like Jade's torturing Tori, well…in a way she kinda is, but it's all out of 'Jade love.' That spider? She'd never actually get it too close to her. She only likes to see people squirm for a bit. Even if it's the ones she has a _thing_ for," Beck reassured. "She still has a reputation to keep, remember?"

"Huh. You think Tori will still like her after that?" André joked.

"Oh trust me, she will. I'm almost certain that girl likes it when Jade teases her. It's like an unspoken dare for Jade to come after her, and Tori eats it up every time…"

* * *

They made it to Cat's house in good time. Can you believe those two were still at it? "Cat chasing mouse"? It's actually a funny sight.

Once they entered the house, Jade was starting to get a little worn out, Tori has a lot of stamina. But this wasn't over yet.

"Heyyy, isn't it my favorite muchacha," André laughed.

"Hiyah, cutie," Robbie greeted Cat.

"Hey!" Tori and Cat said at the same time. Jade only frowned, she knew she had no real chance anymore of "messing" with Tori now that there were three guys to stop it.

"What's with the face, Jade?" Beck asked, although he knew full well why she pulled such a face.

"Nothing," she spat, crossing her arms. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"Figured we'd stop by is all."

"Well, I was going to make dinner. Wanna stay?" Cat almost pleaded.

"Oooh, whatcha making?" André asked excitedly.

"Tori and I voted for Hamburger Helper!"

"Yummy!" Robbie said. The gang settled into the living room, minus Cat, who got started with dinner right away.

Beck plopped himself down next to Tori on the couch, with Robbie on the other side of her. Jade looked upset at first but quickly disguised it, but not quick enough so Beck couldn't see it. He told André he wouldn't meddle, but he wants Jade to just go for it. She still doesn't even know that he knows that she's into girls, into _Tori_.

Jade sat herself on the chair adjacent to the couch, inconspicuously glancing over at Beck and Tori. She pretended to be interested in her phone, but Beck could see right through it.

'_Come on, Jade. Just say something,' _he thought. _'Do something.'_ But she's so stubborn, there's no way she'll do it in front of everyone.

Time went on as dinner was almost ready, and Jade watched as Beck and Tori were talking, jealousy bubbling within her. And uh oh…is that the flirty face Beck's got going on here, Jade? Better act quick.

Or not…

"Dinner's ready!" Cat called from the kitchen. Robbie and André raced into the kitchen while Beck and Tori trailed behind, Jade right behind them.

Plates were filled, seats being taken at the table. Before Beck could take a seat next to Tori, Jade jumped in the way, only she made it look like nothing at all. He smirked at that.

'_That's more like it, Jade…'_

The remainder of the night, Jade kept a watchful eye on dear ol' Beck.

* * *

**A/N: I'm not too sure how I feel about this chapter, but I know how I'm going to make the next one though.**

**Jade huh? Why won't she say anything already?! Someone's gonna snatch her up before she can! She said she was gonna do this at her own pace, right? But is that really an option? **

**Does anyone think Beck is really trying to make a move on Tori after all? Hm? I don't knowww…let's find out…Hit that review button and tell me what you think.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: SURPRISE UPDATE EVERYONE!**

**I just want to say…you guys really make me smile with the reviews that I get! Not gonna lie, I act like a school girl (complete with pigtails) with a huge crush on the boy next door lol. Haha, now that's silly.**

**Hey, I made a reference to another show in the very first paragraph. It's a show from the 90's, but I want to know if anyone will catch it lol. It's one of my favorites.**

**Anywho, things are about to get serious. As serious as I can get with a fic like this one. I can't say anything more than that. You'll just have to read to find out ;P**

* * *

The weekend had come and gone, and so that dreadful Monday had arrived. Students started piling in the halls and the usual gossip began flooding from everyone's mouths. Rumor has it that Heather the Cheerleader was on a talk show - she's a man, baby! Or so that's what they say.

Focusing on the more popular students - like Jade West - the girl had just walked into the building about fifteen minutes before the bell rang. She had fresh, hot, black coffee in her hand. She put in the combination to her locker, exchanged some books, and slammed it shut. She scanned the halls for her group of friends, only finding Beck so far. He caught her gaze and waved hello, but she didn't greet him in a friendly manner in return.

The goth approached very angrily, jaws clenched and fingers tightly gripping the paper cup in hand.

"Hey, Jade. Lovely morning, isn't it?"

"If I didn't really need my morning coffee fix, I'd throw it in your face."

He stepped back from her but still kept a smile on his face. "Ouch. Is burning me alive really going to make you happy?" She wasn't finding him very amusing right now.

"Don't mess with me, Oliver."

"Ah, so we're back to last names. Why am I being downgraded?" he joked.

"What were you doing back at Cat's house Saturday?" she said hotly.

"Elaborate, please."

Now Jade was beginning to form incoherent things in her mind. While she was trying to figure something out, Beck leaned back into his locker, hands in his pockets, smirk still in place.

"Jade, it hurts me that you think I'm so stupid," he said, now slightly serious.

"What?"

"You've got a thing for Tori." Her mouth opened, and it stayed like that.

"Weren't you always the first to say 'you'll catch flies in your mouth if you keep that up?'" Then she clamped her pie hole shut. "Anyway, I also know that you've had a thing for girls since we were together, that's why we didn't work out." She tried to say something about that, but he held a hand up, letting her know it's in the past and she didn't need to explain. She was grateful for that at least.

"Man," she sighed in despair, "Cat was right, I do make it so obvious."

"Cat has talked with you about this?"

She combed her fingers back through her hair and nodded. "Yeah, Friday night. She caught me…snuggling closer to Tori while she was asleep."

Beck snorted at that. "I am shocked. 'Snuggled?' Huh, Tori really has changed you. You never used to want to snuggle with me…should I be offended by that?"

Jade punched him in the arm and shouted, "This isn't the time for jokes, Beckett!"

He put his hands up in surrender, "Okay! Sorry."

"…Well now you know Cat knows, is there anybody else I can add to the list?"

"André knows, and Robbie and Rex are suspicious. Of course Tori's still oblivious to it all."

"Perfect," she groaned.

"Listen, about Saturday night…I wasn't trying to actually hit on Tori. I was flirting with her in hopes you'd do something about it. Anyone can see how much you care for her. Don't just sit back and wait for things to happen. Someone will snatch her up and you'll be left wondering 'what if.' You gotta go get her. And Jade West always gets what she wants, right?"

Jade nodded furiously, almost as if to pump herself up. "You and Cat are absolutely correct. Tori is mine." Not that she needed it, but Beck said words of encouragement afterwards.

"Whose woman is Tori Vega?!"

"Mine!"

"Say it again!"

"**MINE**!" she said, hitting her chest.

"That's right!" he said, pointing a finger at her. "And what are you gonna do as soon as you see her?"

"Ask her out!"

"**OH YEAH**!"

All rage Jade had towards him had completely dissipated. In fact, the way they were acting in this moment was like a couple of jocks just before a big game. Crazies.

Beck looked up and saw Tori making her way into the school. "Here's your chance. She's coming in."

Jade turned around with a big smile on her face - something no one EVER sees - eyes shimmering with hope, excitement, and everything in between. As she was opening her mouth to speak, she caught sight of Cat being dragged by Tori in a hurry.

"Come on, Cat! This way, we're going straight to Mrs. Cunningham."

"It's really icky, Tori!"

"I know, I know. We're getting there," she responded worriedly.

Wondering what that's about? Dear Cat has gotten bubblegum in her hair. Tori is now taking her to a teacher, Mrs. Cunningham, to get some olive oil to remove the sticky, pink substance embedded in Cat's hair. They rushed past everyone, muttering hellos as they went, making this a rather inopportune time for Jade to ask Tori out.

The goth sighed, looking defeated. At seeing this, Beck placed a firm hand on her shoulder.

"Uh, don't worry. You'll have the opportunity to ask her later." She smiled weakly, but agreed with him.

Wow, where did that girl who was going to throw hot coffee in his face go? It was odd seeing her so…dejected.

Unfortunately, Tori and Jade didn't have any classes together that morning. They did, however, have lunch and then Sikowitz's class and physics together later.

She couldn't wait any longer to do it. That girl desperately wanted to pull Tori out of her class just to talk to her. The clock ticked agonizingly slow in her first two classes.

'_This is torture! And _**FAR**_ from the good kind!'_ Her mind was racing with possible ways of getting out of her French class, but she had always successfully tried ways of dismissing herself from this class before; there was no way Ms. Battle was letting her out again.

"Jaaade?" Ms. Battle drawled.

The goth snapped out of her thoughts once her teacher spoke. "Huh?"

"Écoutez-vous?"

"Ummm…"

"Ça ne fait rien," Ms. Battle said while reaching for her grade book, then returning to the lesson. Uh oh.

Jade slumped down and crossed her arms. _'Stupid Ms. Battle…I hate that bitch.'_

Meanwhile in André's keyboarding class, said boy was writing down music notes on the sheet set in front of him. His phone vibrated in his pocket, signaling that he got a text. He discreetly checked the screen and realized it was from Beck.

**Beck: Hey, guess what man?**

**André: What's up?**

**Beck: Jade's going to ask Tori out today :D Whatcha think?**

**André: FINALLY! But how do you know that?**

**Beck: I know you wanted us both to stay out of it, but I talked over with Jade anyway.**

**André: Well I can't be mad about that. I'm happy she's finally taking action.**

Before Beck could say anything else, the bell rang, signaling lunch. Students packed up eagerly and everyone began filing out of rooms. André met up with Beck in the hallway, and after greeting each other they went in the direction of the Asphalt Café. They grabbed their lunches from the Grub Truck, headed towards the usual table and found Jade already sitting there; leg rapping impatiently against the table.

"How's it going, Jade?" André asked.

"Just dandy."

"Waiting on someone?" he said rather amused. Then she looked over at Beck like "really"?

"What? I told you he already knew," Beck defended.

"Whatever. Have either of you seen Tori in the hallway? I haven't seen her since that whole stupid incident with Cat this morning…I'm gonna kill Cat..."

"Nope," they simply answered.

"Hey guys!" came Cat's voice behind them. She was walking up with Robbie and Rex in tow. Her hair was still damp after having to rinse it out after the olive oil. She styled it in the perfect "wet, messy, yet sexy" kind of way if you will.

Jade growled once Cat sat down in front of her.

"Whatty?"

"Oh nothing, you just have really shitty timing, that's all."

_*Gasp!*_ "Language, Jade," the redhead said.

"Where's that hot ass Tori at?" Rex said, looking about the café. Robbie barely had time to blink as Rex was now being thrown across the lot.

"Oh no! Jade!" Robbie shouted as he took off.

Just then, Trina came sauntering near their table, "singing" like she always did.

"Yo! Annoying Vega!" Jade yelled.

She stopped dead in her tracks and faced the person who called out to her. "Um, I'm not Tori," she pointed at herself.

"Oh I _know_ you're not Tori. Now have you seen your sister?!"

Trina rolled her eyes but answered anyway. "Not since we rode to school together this morning. Why?"

"None of your business."

"Hmph, so much for not being a gank," she muttered under her breath.

"What's that?"

"Nothing," Trina said quickly as she sped up.

"Calm down, will you?" Beck said. "She'll be here when she-" but he's cut off as a flash of brown goes by.

"Whoo! Sorry I'm late, I got a little side-tracked," Tori breathed deeply.

Jade instantaneously went from sour to sweet in a matter of seconds once she saw Tori had arrived.

"What were you doing?" Cat asked her.

"Well on my way here, this guy from my Theater Tech class approached me. He asked if I'd go out with him this Friday and I said yes."

Then Jade's face hit the floor. Followed by everyone else at the table.

Robbie made it back and took his seat. "Did I hear you have a date this Friday?"

"You sure did."

"Can I watch?"

"…Wha-? No!"

"Why don't you go out with me instead," Rex tried to flirt.

Tori simply ignored the puppet and actually took notice to everyone's expressions around her.

"What's wrong guys?"

Nobody could say anything. André, Beck, and Cat looked over at Jade sadly. But she didn't appear to look as sad or even angry like they thought she would.

"…Oh…you're really going on a date? With who?" Jade asked carefully.

"His name's Braden. Not at all nerdy like you'd think though. See, that's him over there now," she singled him out two tables to the left of them.

Jade glanced long and hard at Braden as he waved at Tori. He was very handsome, tall, beautiful smile, dimples, dark brown hair, and gray eyes. No wonder Tori agreed to go out with him. The guy looked like he was straight from a sexy magazine Hennessy ad!

"…I uh…I'm going to…" Jade said, just above a whisper.

"Aw I knew I was forgetting something! I didn't get my lunch. I'm just sitting here starving. Duh, Tori," Tori said to no one in particular. She then proceeded to the Grub Truck. As soon as she was out of earshot, Beck broke the painful silence.

"Alright, here's the plan - André and I will find a way to get this Braden guy-"

"No," Jade interrupted. They all looked at her like she was crazy.

"No?" André repeated.

"No…" The goth sat there, eyes looking so distant. "If she wants to go out with this Braden kid, then who am I to stop her?" she said, sadly.

"Jade…" Beck said, trying to get through to her, "It doesn't have to be like this. We'll take care of it."

"Didn't you hear what I said?! Don't bother!" Then she grabbed her bag and stormed out of the café.

"…Did we miss something?" asked a confused Robbie. No one replied.

It took a few minutes until Tori returned to her spot. "Where'd Jade go?"

"Uh, she witnessed another one of Sinjin's sock puppet sketches of the two of them," Cat lied. "She said it made her want to puke."

Tori's face read "how weird", and she went back to her food, unaware of the heartache she just caused the raven-haired girl.

* * *

Sikowitz's class and Physics was painful for Jade to sit through. Here she sat in her last lesson for the day - not listening to a word Mr. Broderick was saying - watchingTori with eyes filled with hurt and sadness. Cat saw the whole thing and felt so bad for her friend. She nervously chewed on her pencil as she continued to watch.

Tori felt some eyes on her, and as she pivoted her head towards her left (to whom she thought was staring at her), blue eyes strayed away from brown. The tan girl's eyes were then settled on Cat, who stared at her like a child staring at its mother when they know they've done something bad. Tori looked confused, and then moved her attention back to Jade. She still sat there, trying to avoid Tori's gaze.

The tan girl decided to text her goth friend to see what was up.

**Tori: What's wrong?**

Jade sat up and finally made eye contact, but was not making any move to respond to the text. Tori motioned her head for Jade to reply, and she reluctantly did.

**Jade: Nothing. What makes you think something's wrong?**

**Tori: Really?! You look upset. I know you are. I know you, remember?**

The familiar words she once said to the brunette normally would've made her chuckle; she'd comment on how little things like that is a sure sign that they're meant to be together, but now was hardly the time.

**Jade: Tori, you don't know me.**

Tori looked really hurt by that message. And Jade once again refused to make eye contact with her.

**Tori: What is going on with you? Was it something I did? Jade please tell me.**

**Jade: It's nothing, Tori. Don't worry about it, okay? Can you forget about it, for me?**

**Tori: How can you ask that of me? I'm your friend. How do you expect me to act like nothing is wrong with you?**

**Jade: Please? I am really PLEADING with you. Please just forget it.**

Tori said nothing more after that last text. Tears were threatening to escape her eyes at this point. Her instinct to nurture those in need, especially her friends, kicked in. Whatever it was hurting Jade obviously was too unbearable, and the goth wasn't letting her in.

'_Since when does Jade ever shut me out?'_ she pondered. _'Maybe I should talk to Cat or Beck…'_

The dismissal bell sounded off, and Jade left no time for Tori to try to catch up to her. Cat wasn't too far behind Jade, but she got held up by Tori anyway.

"Cat, wait!" Tori seized the redhead by her purse and slowly turned her around. "Do you know what's wrong with Jade?" Chocolate eyes were boring into chocolate eyes, hoping for an answer.

"I'm sorry, Tori. I don't," she said in a very un-Cat like fashion. Tori clutched the strap of her purse and chewed her bottom lip, glancing up at the door then back down at Cat. She can't say that she knew her friends well enough to know if they were lying to her, but something told her _right now_ wasn't the time to force it.

"Alright…but, will you let me know if she decides to talk to you regarding whatever this is?"

"…Sure, Tori," she said lowly but sweetly. "See ya later," Cat waved goodbye, to which Tori waved back.

'_This is going to be very stressful. I've never seen Jade like this, but it breaks my heart. Please be okay, Jade…'_

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the angst guys. But it had to be done. Had to put some angst in the midst of the funny and the romance. Don't hate meh!**

**Btw, that reference was directly from ****The Steve Harvey Show****. Lol had to put that in there. If you're a fan of the show then you know Lydia's nemesis - Heather the Cheerleader lol. If not…then oh well.**

**Also, I don't know French. So like everybody else, I Googled it. I apologize if it's incorrect, but I was trying to have Jade's teacher say "Are you listening?" and "Never mind".**

**How 'bout that? Jade was super pumped to ask Tori out, only to have her heart ripped out of her chest. I know the actual Jade would do anything to get what she wants, but I'm doing it a bit differently in this. Under all that armor to me is a side of Jade that's long-suffering; like a part of her feels like she's not up to the fight because she can't win, she's not worth it. So why bother? There are people out there like that, but they need to realize they are indeed worth every bit of **_**something**_** to **_**somebody**_**. You have to take a chance remember?**

**Look, now I'm just getting completely off topic.**

**Review or you gets no love. I mean it (she says, pointing a finger!).**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hiyah there! Mama appreciated the views she got from the previous chapter! A couple of you gave some suggestions as to how this story should go about, and honestly I did consider it. One idea after another came to mind, and I think that even though we're currently at the point in the story that's full of angst, you'll be fairly pleased with how it turns out. So bear with me peeps. This chapter is a long one though. Please and thank you :D**

* * *

Just about an hour had passed after getting out of school. Jade sat on her bed with her stereo softly playing "Northern Wind" by City and Colour. On a normal day, the goth would either be writing, or drawing, fiddling with the strings of her guitar or the keys of the piano, or doing her most favorite activity - torturing Cat's kid neighbors; today was different.

After learning that Tori was going out with someone that wasn't her, she didn't have the energy to do anything. She could hear the unwelcoming voice of herself from a few months back, before ever meeting Tori, scolding her.

'_You look really pathetic. It's an eyesore.'_

'I don't care.'

'_Oh, but you should. You're Jade fucking West! This is _very_ unbecoming of you. Get your shit together!'_

'Shut up. Your voice is bothering me right now.'

'_See this is exactly what I'm talking about. You're really going to let this consume you?! I don't know who you are anymore.'_

'Look, you wouldn't understand. You've never been in love like this before.'

'**Oh**,' the imaginative Jade said, darkly. _'Finally admitting to being in love, huh? I have a better idea. Why don't you get off your sorry ass and do-'_

'Give me a break! If I hear one more person say "do something, take a chance", I swear I'll take my favorite pair of scissors and stab myself in the ear! Because I've tried to take that chance! She's going out with someone else.'

'…_I think you're extremely…oh what's the word? _**STUPID!**_ She hasn't even gone out with they guy yet, and here you are, sulking. Do _not_ tell me you tried, because you still haven't asked her, ya dumb fuck!'_

'I don't have to. Her saying yes was all the confirmation I needed. She's not into me.'

'_Oh my God, you act like she's marrying him. I'd expect a reaction like this from Robbie. Robbie Shapiro!'_

'Stop wasting your words on me. I'm not going to do what you or anyone else wants me to do. I'm done.'

'_That's it? You're just going to give up like that?'_

'Yep. Now if you'll excuse me, I want to go to sleep.' With that, the voice of the imaginative Jade forcefully disappeared by sheer will, while the physical Jade plopped her head down on her pillows and fell into a deep slumber.

The sun soon would be setting, and the raven-haired girl remained asleep. She wasn't even aware of the messages she received on her phone, or that her bedroom door was now open. Someone had crept up next to her bed, shadow looming over her. Whoever it was pulled a bold move by shaking the sleeping beauty awake. Her eyes bolted open and a string of profanities were ready at the edge of her lips. Blue eyes were now piercing through puppy dog brown.

Beck.

Jade looked over and saw that Cat was standing closely to the right of him.

"Why?!" the pale girl shouted.

"We came to check on you. You wouldn't answer our texts or calls, so we're here," Beck said.

"Well you don't need to be. I'm fine."

"No, you're not."

"Can we not do this?" She checked the time on her phone and saw that it was nearly eight. "Besides, I just had a not-so-convincing talk with myself on the matter like four hours ago. I'm not having it again."

The two visitors appeared confused at her admission, okay well Cat really didn't.

"My brother talks to himself all the time. Once he-"

"Don't you dare compare me to your brother. Ever." The redhead let out a low but sharp breath of air in sadness.

"Jade, just talk to Tori. Don't you think you deserve to do that for yourself?" Beck asked.

She only sighed and leaned back on her arms, now exasperated. "And say what, Beck? 'Tori, I'm sorry for acting like a gank earlier. It's only because I love you and I don't want you going out with _Braden_,'" she said, but it's like it left a bad taste in her mouth. It wasn't until she heard Cat gasp did she realize she admitted what she felt for Tori out loud.

"Oh my God, Jade…you _love_ Tori?" Cat waited for the obvious answer.

"…Yes, okay? Happy now?"

"Wow," Beck said. "How long have you felt that way about her?"

Jade looked anywhere but at her two friends for a moment, slightly irked that she couldn't take any of it back, then finally tilted her head to the side and back, answering him. "…I've always loved her. I guess I didn't really see it till the sleepover at Cat's."

Silence surrounded them for almost five minutes; Jade once again laying back against her pillows, Cat sitting in the desk chair and twirling her hair, and Beck going over the infamous human parts collection.

"You know, even though we've never seen you like this…we still hate to see it," Beck finally spoke, finger gliding across a gooey filled jar.

More silence.

"Wanna know something that's really weird?" the goth said suddenly. "I'm not even planning on doing anything about it."

Beck slowly ran a hand through his hair. "Why not?"

"Because more than anything, I want to be Tori's friend, if nothing else. It's better that I knew she's definitely into guys instead of humiliating myself and losing her friendship by asking her out. Guys, I can't go after someone who will never have an interest in me romantically."

Beck and Cat smiled sadly at her.

"That's surprisingly mature of you, Jade." She smiled back the way they had smiled at her.

"You sure you'll be okay?" Cat asked with her innocent voice.

"Yes, Cat." From there, they turned to leave, Cat saying goodbye and Beck waving.

Jade gladly went back to sleep afterwards. She said she'd be okay and would do nothing more about her Tori situation, but it didn't stop the goth from dreaming sweet dreams of her.

* * *

The tan girl spent most of the day doing homework, finally stopping to look at the time, which was close to eleven. She yawned and then set her pencil down, gathering her homework and placing it in folders and stuffing it in her book bag.

The only reason she actually took the time to do any of it was so she could take her mind off of a certain goth. Unfortunately, it wasn't much of a distraction. Constantly, she'd go over the same problems and kept messing up her work. Just when she thought she was doing something right, she'd go back to find that it was way off. And this was one of her best subjects - Physics.

'_Glad that's over…'_ Tori went over to her bed and scooped up her phone. Jade told her earlier to forget anything was wrong, but she desperately wanted to call her anyway to figure this out.

'_I can't even begin to imagine what the problem is. Maybe it's me? It did seem like she responded to everyone else; I was left with the cold shoulder. But, what did I do?'_ Her thumb hovered over Jade's name from her contact list, but she didn't press send. Instead, she scrolled up to Cat's name and called her.

Four times it rang until she heard the distinct, usually cheery voice, that wasn't so cheery at the moment.

"_Hi, Tori."_

"…Hey, Cat," she answered nervously. "I didn't wake you, did I?"

"_Nope. Why'd you think that?"_

"Cuz, you always sound like you've just eaten a bowl of sunshine. I honestly think this is the first time I've ever heard your voice knocked down a few octaves," Tori chuckled.

"_What's that supposed to mean?!"_

"Nothing, nothing! What I mean is you don't sound like you normally do. Did something happen?"

No matter what, Tori was always caring for other people. She was calling Cat to ask about Jade, and she was getting side-tracked.

"_Oh, nothing happened. So, what's up?"_

Tori picked at the fabric of her comforter, then removed her glasses and rubbed either side of the bridge of her nose with her thumb and index finger.

"I was calling you to…know if there was any change in Jade's demeanor. Did she talk to you at all after school? I've been going out of my mind trying to figure it out and I've got nothing! Is she alright?"

"_Whoa, slow down, Tori,"_ Cat giggled into the receiver. _"Jade's fine."_

"So what'd she say?" she asked impatiently.

"…_She didn't get into anything when I went to see her, but she definitely looked a lot better afterwards. She didn't keep a scowl on her once,"_ she smiled.

"Oh. Well I'm glad she's feeling better. I still need to talk to her though. Just to be clear, Jade didn't say anything about why she was so upset? A person maybe?" Tori hinted. But Cat didn't take the bait.

"_Nope. You know how closed off she is. But you no longer have anything to worry about, Tori."_

"Alright, Cat," Tori said, disappointed. She had hoped for something more than what her friend just told her. "Thanks, see you tomorrow. Bye."

"_Bye, Tori,"_ Cat surprisingly responded happily.

She tossed the phone aside and prepared for bed, brushing her teeth and other things. As she climbed into bed the only thing she could think about was Jade. She closed her eyes and drifted off to much needed sleep.

* * *

Tori was very anxious to see Jade this morning. She raced to school, rushing even _Trina_ (who looked at her like she grew multiple heads), getting into the building and already gathering all of her things, posting herself against her locker.

Ten minutes passed until she saw the goth just outside the doors, thankful that she didn't see her. Tori quickly rounded the corner and peered around it to spy on her friend. Jade was being completely normal, just putting books in her locker and sipping on coffee. The tan girl was expecting her to be spitting acid at anyone within range, but it didn't happen. Tori turned her head back and held her books up to her chest, chin resting on the very top. Suddenly, she felt a presence to the right of her.

"I thought that was you hiding over at 'Creeper's Corner,'" the goth said with a smirk.

Tori jumped back in surprise. "I-I didn't know you could see me."

"Wanna explain why you're watching me?" She took another sip of her beverage, and that smile was not going anywhere. Frankly, she was confusing the hell out of Tori.

"N-nothing. I just…uh, you are _okay_ now, right? Please tell me you're okay?" The worry in Tori's voice was very evident, and the smile on Jade's face slightly faltered.

"…I'm okay," she said in just above a whisper. Tori nodded in response, and she began to say something else, but her goofy grin somehow didn't allow words to come forth from her mouth. At least not clear, whole words.

"A-are you g-gonna…"

Jade laughed at her tongue tied friend and put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "My problem was yesterday's problem, Tori. I'm fine today so, let's just not bring it up and go back to being _normal_," she chuckled, referring to Tori's stuttering.

"…Yeah! Okay."

Tori didn't know what her deal was; all the stuttering? Why was she suddenly being like this around Jade? She didn't know.

The day was going by like it always did, much to Tori's delight. Her friend was happy again (if you could ever call Jade happy). Lunch had arrived and she gladly met up with the rest of her group at the Asphalt Café.

"Hey there, Tori!" André greeted her, as well as everyone else.

"I says what up?" she playfully uttered. Tori took her usual seat next to Jade, accidentally brushing against her. The contact sent a chill throughout her body, but not an unwelcome one, that's for sure. Jade's eyes caught hers but she didn't seem the least bit uncomfortable by it, she just softly smiled at Tori. The brunette mirrored the action, and simply dug into her food, not successfully ignoring that little tingly interaction just moments before.

Right then, Braden comes up behind Tori and puts his hands over her eyes, an action to which Jade rolled her eyes at. "Guess who?"

Tori chuckled and removed his hands, "Silly boy." He kind of bumped Robbie and forced him to move over, causing the boy to look about like "uh, where did he come from"?

"I have this really nice restaurant in mind to go to Friday night. Wear something pretty," he almost demanded.

"Uh, sure?" Braden looked pleased and then noticed that Jade was glaring at him.

"Jade West. Hi," was his awkward hello. "Why the face? You look like your name should be Angry Agnes," Braden softly laughed at his joke, cupping the air around his face to emphasize his point. He's a pretty bold dumbass. A bold, yet HOT dumbass.

"Three." Braden's gray orbs darted from Tori to Beck then André.

"Why's she counting?"

"Two."

Beck pulled him by the arm and ushered him in the opposite direction. "You better run. Like, NOW," he warned. Braden didn't need to be told twice, as he sprinted out of the café before Jade could get to "one".

For whatever reason, Tori didn't complain that Jade scared her date away. She only slowly shook her head at the goth, a small smile forming on her lips.

"What? He called me Agnes. What'd I do to deserve that?" Jade asked "innocently".

"Ahahahaha!" Cat blurted out. The table stared at her alarmingly. "He's so totally right, Jade. You DO look like your name is Agnes! Cuz you're angry all the time, and calling you Angry Agnes is just-…whatty?"

"Three."

"Oh no!" Jade didn't even have to get to two, Cat ran out of there all too quickly.

"Score one for a bitch, zero for kitty cat."

"Heyyy, bitches and kitty cats make me-" Rex was starting to say, till Robbie covered up his mouth. Jade's face read "smart move".

Everyone resumed eating for a while longer, until Tori decided to ask Jade and André a casual question.

"How are you guys doing with the _Steamboat Suzy_ play?"

"It's good. It feels nice to actually be in a play instead of just doing the music. Not that I'm complaining or anything," André answered.

"I'm flawless." Jade had the utmost confidence in saying that, and she should.

"That's Jade for you," Beck said.

"Well, I'll be there front and center for it Saturday night," Tori said with a grin. "Suzy is a smart, strong-willed, and beautiful woman, Sikowitz picked the best for her role," she stated honestly.

Jade was trying to hide her blush, but it was too late.

"Awww, Jade. How cute!"

"It's not cute!" she snapped. But Tori wasn't phased by it. It's good to see she was getting her confidence back.

Just then, Cat came back to the table. Jade gave her a face but didn't jump at her. "Hey Tori, Braden wrote this and told me to give it to you. He would've come over here himself but Jade scares him…that's nothing new." The redhead handed the brunette a folded piece of paper with neat handwriting on it. She opened it under the table so no one would read along with her. Once she did, she smiled sweetly. But not the kind of smile that any girl would give that's supposed to be going on a date soon with a hot guy.

Jade noticed this and frowned. "What's that?"

Tori shot her head up and said, "He wrote me a poem."

"You don't look as geeked as I thought you would," André commented. Jade looked back at Tori right after André said it, hoping that it would mean something. But she got nothing.

"No, I am. It's a cute poem, and I'm really looking forward to Friday."

But was she sure about that?

* * *

The week progressed really fast as it was now Friday. School had just let out and Tori went home to get ready for her date.

She picked out a strapless dress, the top half being black and the bottom half being cream colored. It flowed just above her knees when she wore it instead of hugging closely to her skin, and she finished with a pair of wedges, black accented, by CARLOS. She had curled her hair and pinned the left side of the luscious brown locks up but let the rest of it hang loosely on her right shoulder. She took out a single diamond ring that once belonged to her grandmother, a white gold bracelet, and a black clutch. She was ready.

Next thing Tori knew, the doorbell rang. The brunette gracefully went down the steps and headed for the door, opening it to come face to face with Beck. And behind him was Cat, André, and Robbie and Rex.

"Daaaaamn! Tori you look goooood!" Rex practically drooled.

"Nooo, Tori looks disgusted," she spoke in third person. "What are you guys doing here?" They didn't bother to answer her question as they just made their way into the house. Cat skipped into the house, giggling.

"I have a date in like, right now," Tori glanced at the time, reading 6:57.

"Oh we know," Beck replied nonchalantly. "We were only curious to see how Braden is when he's not in school. Can't your friends get a better understanding of this guy?"

Tori did not appear to be buying that. "Really?" she deadpanned. "You guys choose _now_ to check him out?"

"That's exactly right muchacha," André managed to say with an already mouthful of chips. He made himself very comfortable in like twenty seconds.

"It took all of you to do this?"

"Yup," Cat piped up. "I'm getting ice cream later…" Random, unnecessary fact.

"Oh sure, make yourselves at home. Braden will be here shortly. Go take a shower, make dinner for yourselves if ya have to," sarcasm dripping from every word the brunette shot out.

"Surely, girly," Robbie joked. In the midst of all the confusion and frustration, Tori hadn't even realized that someone was missing.

"…Where's Jade? I thought the whole lot of you wanted to get to know Braden more?"

"She's at home. Needed to be 500% ready for the play tomorrow," Beck told her. Tori wasn't sure why, but for some reason it stung a little to know that she wasn't here. The goth is always so protective of her and Cat, you'd think she'd be first in line to interrogate Braden.

"…" Before she could say anything else, the doorbell rang again. This time it was her date, with a single red rose. "Braden, hi. And thank you." She grabbed the rose and went to put it in water.

"You look so hot, Tori," he stated. She barely smiled at him. He couldn't say something other than "hot"?

'_I look pretty damn gorgeous if I do say so myself!'_ she bitterly thought. It's almost as if her friends read her mind, because they were staring at Braden distastefully.

André slowly stepped closer to the boy and eyed him suspiciously. "Hot? Boy, don't you know how to properly talk to a lady?" Beck stood right behind him and crossed his arms, head tilted downwards to the side.

"O-oh, you're right, I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize to me." André nodded his head in Tori's direction.

"…Tori, you look very beautiful," he said matter-of-factly, as if he didn't need to be told to do such a simple thing (and be sincere about it).

"Thanks," she said, breathlessly, and with a hint of annoyance. Man, the air was getting thick in here.

"I'll be out in the car waiting for you." And he turned and left.

"What the hell was that?" André not so kindly shouted. "And you're going out with _him_?" he pointed a thumb back at where Braden was once standing.

"Looks like it."

"Tori, you deserve better than that…he didn't even walk you to the car," Beck pointed out.

"Even Robbie knows that's not how you treat a lady," Rex said, to which Robbie actually agreed, _then_ seemed disappointed. It was disashocking.

"Maybe he's nervous," Cat spoke. "What if he makes up for it on the date?" The boys turned to the redhead with more "disashocking" faces.

"Yeah, maybe he will," Tori solemnly concurred. "…I'm going to head out now. See you guys tomorrow." As soon as the door shut, Robbie spoke up.

"Cat? Why'd you say those things? He's obviously not the right guy for Tori."

"That's because…I want her to see how he'll truly be. We all know he's not the one, and this date will make Tori see that." André, Beck, and Robbie then made knowing faces.

"Wow…that's really good, Cat!" André said.

"Yep. Now let's go get some ice cream like you promised!" She dragged Beck by the hand and André and Robbie followed.

"LOCK MY DANG DOOR!" They heard Trina shout from upstairs. Who knew that nut was home, and listening.

* * *

Tori and Braden arrived at the restaurant he promised to bring her to - The Chill Grill. What the hell is The Chill Grill? He got her dressed all pretty…to go to a place with a name like that? She ought to beat the mess out of him.

"I love this place," he grinned. "My cousin works here, he's in tonight so we can get some drinks," he finished saying with a wiggle of the eyebrows.

"Great," she lied. They went inside and took their seats, since Braden at least was smart enough to make reservations. It wasn't that bad looking. You'd think with a name like that it was some sleazy bar with sleazy guys all over you thinking that you yourself were sleazy.

He surprisingly pulled her chair out for her, then took his seat. Their waiter was indeed his cousin (Marco), who wrote down their orders. Braden told Tori to get whatever she wanted - food wise and drink wise - the price didn't matter to him.

"So, tell me more about yourself," he told her. "Is there anything you like to do for fun?"

"Yes, actually. Have you ever seen the videos posted on The Slap? Like Cat's and my videos: The Funny Nugget Show, or the requests I take from viewers. Another thing I like to do is collect-"

"You collect things?" Braden interrupted. "I didn't know you were a bit of a nerd. No offense." Wow. Those are some balls you got there kid!

"Um, no. It doesn't make me nerdy that I like to collect things. Everybody's got SOMETHING they've grown attached to, things that they eventually build a collection of. Nothing wrong with that."

She was going to tell him about her collection of vinyl records. The tan girl was not only into today's pop music, but also classic and heavily underrated songs and artists. The only other people that had knowledge of that was her parents, Trina, and Jade.

Jade.

She remembered when the pale girl first came over her house. In her room. This had only been _weeks_ ago. She knew so much already.

_Jade was incredibly nosy and stumbled upon the records set in the corner of the room. She picked a few up and examined it. She was pleasantly surprised. _

"_Wow, Vega. And here I thought you and Cat were all about bubblegum pop."_

_The brunette turned around and smiled at her. "Well surprise, surprise. I manage to do that every time with you, huh?"_

"_Ha…you seriously like The Smiths? You're holding out on me, Vega. If I hadn't come up here to snoop I would not have had a _clue_ about these."_

"_What did I tell you about calling me by my last name?"_

_The pale girl laughed and looked over her shoulder sneakily. "And I told you that I liked it, cuz it suits you," she replied with a wink. She then returned to the records in hand. "Is this all that you have?"_

"_No. There's like a ton of them in my closet." That said, Jade proceeded to Tori's closet and her jaw went slack at the rows and rows she saw of records that lined the entire perimeter._

"_This is amazing…"_

"_Thanks. You're more than welcome to go through it. Pick out whatever you want." Jade felt like a kid at a candy store, not sure where to start. Tori watched in amusement as her friend settled on The Kinks. She didn't know the goth was into records either. That's another love they shared._

"Tori? Tori? Hey." Braden had jolted her out of her thoughts. "You hear me? I said I was sorry for calling you a nerd, I didn't really mean it like that."

"Oh, that's alright. So, what are your interests?"

"I really love football! I'm into all kinds of sports, but I'd have to say football, soccer, volleyball, and lacrosse are my favorites. Are you into any sports?"

Tori's thoughts drifted back to Jade. That girl had such a huge dislike for sports. Tori wasn't into them much either. Save for ping pong. That actually was something else they had in common. Who knew two girls so different in style and personality were so much alike?

"Um, well I love ping pong."

"I suck at ping pong. Maybe you could show me some moves?"

"Maybe." Tori didn't see it, but Braden had quickly checked out some woman that was seated across the restaurant. Then he brought his attention back to the tan girl in front of him. His eyes roamed over her exposed shoulders, neck, and drifted downward. She caught him and instantly felt uncomfortable. She felt like he was undressing her with his eyes.

"Hey, do you kiss on the first date?"

Her brown orbs bugged out of her head almost. "No. I can't believe you'd think that I do, or _any_ girl for that matter. She was becoming increasingly annoyed with Braden, he wasn't at all like he appeared to be when they were at school.

"Are you offended? Sorry, I just-"

"No, no. _I'm_ sorry, Braden. But I can't do this. You seem nice (she lied again), but I really can't do this." She got up to leave, but he gently took hold of her arm.

"Tori, wait. Please!" She slipped out of his grasp, but as soon as she did her hand got caught on the pocket of his jacket. What fell out of the pocket really set her off.

"Condoms? You seriously thought I was going to have sex with you?!"

He was speechless. He awkwardly laughed as if it wasn't a big deal.

"I don't see the problem here. You're a _hot_ piece of ass, I thought that if I-"

"If you WHAT?! You thought that if you had allowed me to get expensive food and get me _drunk_ with all that liquor I'd turn into some giddy fool who was ignorant of what she was getting herself into? Too helpless to defend herself against an asshole like yourself?!" She took her glass of water and threw it in his face, then fled the restaurant. He didn't try to stop her.

Well that didn't take very long.

She went about a block from the restaurant and settled onto a bench at a park. It was far too long of a walk back home, and it was already dark and chilly outside. She whipped out her phone with the intent on calling Trina, but her sister was acting like a gank today for whatever reason and made it known she didn't want to be bothered. She scrolled through her contacts and the only person she really wanted to call was Jade. The brunette pressed send and waited as the phone rang. She was sure it was going to go to voicemail, but her spirits were lifted as soon as she heard the angelic voice on the other end.

"_Tori?"_

"…Jade…I don't mean to bother you, but…could you come pick me up, please?" she sounded so broken hearted.

"_I thought you were on a date? Is something wrong?!"_

"Um, it did not go as planned. Turns out Braden is the biggest douche bag ever."

"…_Where are you…?"_

* * *

Tori was now sitting in Jade's car, arms folded across her chest as she stared out the window. Jade glanced worriedly at her every now and then. The silence was killing her.

"Tori, did he put his hands on you?"

"…No. But if I'd have stayed any longer he would've." They drove a little bit longer without saying anything.

Tori cracked the window and continued to stare at the world. When Jade looked at her again, she wanted to comment on how really stunning Tori was, but it was inappropriate. It was always ill timing with them.

"…He sees me as some piece of ass. He thought if he got me drunk enough I'd have sex with him," she said, not making eye contact with the goth.

Jade gripped the steering wheel tighter. Her only thought at the moment being she was going to rip Braden's head off next time she saw him.

"Tori, you are anything but that, okay? Don't let that prick get to you. I'm just glad that nothing else happened and you're safe." She wanted to say so much more. That Tori was definitely not some easy girl anybody could sleep with; she was too smart for that. And beautiful. _God_ she was beautiful, gorgeous, just stunning in every possible way.

Tori finally faced her, smiling softly.

They reached the driveway of the Vega house. Jade more than walked Tori to the door, she saw her up to her room. It was dark, except for the moonlight shining in the room. The brunette tossed her clutch, kicked off her shoes, let her hair fall, and made to slip out of her dress. As she was doing so, Jade quickly spun around, feeling heat spread to her cheeks. Once she was sure Tori was dressed in pajamas she turned back around and sat on the bed. Tori was already climbing into the bed and under the covers. She tilted her head towards Jade and motioned for her to lay down next to her. The goth obliged.

After snuggling closer under the covers with her, they were face to face. "I didn't get a chance to say thank you. So thanks. You're a great friend."

Jade smiled sadly at that. She said she wasn't going to make a move on Tori, but it still kind of hurt when Tori used the word "friend" and nothing more.

"Don't mention it, Vega." Tori nuzzled her face into Jade's neck, calmed by her warmth, embrace, and natural scent. The brunette didn't need to ask Jade if she'd stay the night, the answer was already yes.

About an hour went by when Jade realized Tori was fully asleep. She pressed her lips to Tori's forehead, then cupped her face to get better access to kiss each cheek, then finally her nose.

"…I adore you…" she said softly to the sleeping girl, then drifted off to sleep herself.

* * *

**A/N: A guest actually suggested that Tori think about Jade throughout her date, so I went with it. Thanks for that whoever you are :D**

**This took me all day to write because I wasn't sure what I wanted to go with, but I'm happy with the result.**

**Tell me what you thinketh. Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Heyyyy! OMG the reviews I got were amazing, that's because YOU guys are amazing! I feel so loved I think I'm gonna cry, you really have NO idea; they mean that much to me. **

**For this chapter towards the end I feel like I went a bit movie sappy/corny but idk, I had to do it lol, it's too cute to NOT do it. I think you'll know what I'm talking about.**

**Also, for once I based the best part (in my opinion) off of a song. I've never done that before, I'm not too sure about it but I did it anyway. I listened to the song the entire time I wrote the scene (again I'm sure you'll know which part I'm talking about), and it fits the part (again, again…in my opinion). The song is "Adorn" by Miguel. You should probably listen to it as you're reading it, so you can hopefully see what I saw.**

**Hope you enjoy :]**

* * *

The moment Jade woke up next to Tori, she said to herself that she was going to be there for her, not that she needed it though. Tori was a strong girl and she knew that.

All that aside, this was the second time she woke up with Tori beside her. Even though it wasn't how she imagined it, she still relished in the moment.

'_Now isn't the time to think like that, Jade.'_ But she couldn't help herself. Those eyes made their way to the face of the sleeping form before her. That fuck face Braden couldn't even HOPE to see this.

She silently laughed. She noticed there was always some hair that managed to escape and cover part of Tori's face, so the pale girl reached out to brush it away, but the sleeping girl was starting to stir. Jade withdrew her hand so quick you'd think she burned herself. And within seconds, Tori began to open her eyes. Brown landed on blue.

"Ah, a friendly face _before_ I go to sleep and _after_ I wake up…it's nice. Really nice," Tori said, dreamily.

Jade let out a breath of air. "You are exactly like Cat - waking up happy."

"Well, you're here. And you were there for me. That's a good enough reason to be happy."

Aw, Tori. Saying things like that…you're gonna get a girl excited. In a way it did. Jade was smiling on the inside.

"Careful, Tori Vega. Because I'd think you were flirting with me."

"Haha. I must be pretty special if you're letting me get away with it," the brunette finished with a chuckle.

Jade was perplexed. Did that mean something or was she reading too much into that? She couldn't ponder the idea for too much longer, because Tori hopped out of bed.

"I smell breakfast. You hungry? Oh what am I saying, of course you are. By the way, what time is it?" Tori asked while stretching.

The goth peeked at her phone set on the nightstand. "Uh, it's 9:23," she responded slowly, still on what Tori said earlier.

"Come on, let's go." Tori grabbed Jade by the hand and led the way to the kitchen.

Mrs. Vega stopped her cooking for a second upon their entering the dining area. "Oh, what a surprise! How are you doing, Jade?" was her warm greeting.

"Just fine, Mrs. Vega."

"Dad already left?"

"Yup. Had to go in really early. Jade, I know you must be hungry. How many pieces of bacon do you want?"

"Six?"

Both Tori and her mom laughed at her uncertainty. "No need to be shy, Jade. I'll gladly make six more strips of bacon for you," Mrs. Vega said.

The two girls took up seats at the table, waiting for breakfast to be ready, when Jade felt Tori's hand on hers. "Relax. My mom doesn't mind, goofus. You're more than welcome here," Tori said, reassuringly. The goth eased up at that, although it was pretty understandable.

You know how you go over a friend's house for food, and the parent offers whatever? You want to pig out, but don't quite feel like you should…

After Tori released Jade's hand, her eyes caught sight of a familiar red rose, sitting in some water. She made a face at seeing it, and it didn't go unnoticed.

"What's up with your face?" the goth teased.

"Oh nothing. Just that stupid rose Braden gave me yesterday is now bothering me."

Jade's eyes followed and focused on the flower, then a smirk crossed her face. "May I?"

"By all means."

The pale girl went to cross the kitchen and in one of the drawers she found a pair of scissors. She inspected it and ran her index and middle finger over the blades, giving a small grunt in approval, and walked back over to where the flower was placed. Removing it, she grinned wickedly, and made the first snip.

"I need to savor this," Jade sighed. This was only the first step for her. First this flower, and then Braden himself (insert demonic laugh). The slow snips quickly turned into faster and rougher ones, and all that covered a spot on the floor were many pieces to a violated plant.

"Yeah, I'll get that," Tori laughed as she went to collect the broom and dustpan.

Mrs. Vega had gone back and forth between making the food and watching Jade assault a plant. "Wha-?"

"That flower was from Braden, Mom."

"Your date?"

"Yeah, him. What you just witnessed says EVERYTHING."

"Alright," she said, unsure. "I'll take your word for it."

Just then, Trina comes down the stairs and parks herself right in front of the TV. She was still in a bad mood from the previous day.

"Trina, what gives?" Tori asked.

"I went to share a pizza with a really hot guy at his house, and he has a girlfriend. There. Chilling with him. He's got some nerve! I told him we were over."

Jade snickered over at the table, and Tori playfully hit her on the arm. "I'm very sorry to hear that, Trin." The elder sister grumpily nodded in agreement, then brought her attention finally to the pale girl.

"What're _you_ doing here? Tori, you're not tired of her yet?"

Jade was just about to say something until she felt a tug on her arm. Tori had leaned over to whisper in her ear, "My mom is right there, remember?" The sensation brought on by such a simple thing drove Jade insane.

She knew if she were to turn her head around she wouldn't be more than an inch away from the brunette's face; and if that happened, she'd have to explain to Tori, Mrs. Vega, and Trina why she just swapped spit with the girl. Okay maybe she wouldn't explain herself to the likes of Trina, but you know. Can't have that now.

"Trina, respect my friends, please. I respect you and yours."

The elder sister looked from the younger sister to her friend, rolled her eyes, mumbled something under her breath, and turned back to the TV.

"Food's ready," Mrs. Vega announced.

Trina may have been in the living room, but she rushed past Jade and Tori to get there first. Once again, the goth wanted to cause Trina an accident, but the thought of Tori's pleading, innocent face is what keeps her "on a leash".

After breakfast, time jumped to about 10:15, something Tori noticed, and she nudged her friend.

"Not that I don't enjoy your company, but you should head home, clean up, and get ready for the final rehearsal."

"…Clean up? Am I funky or something, Vega?" she joked.

"You know what I meant."

They went up to Tori's room so Jade could gather her belongings. In all honesty, the pale girl forgot about the play. Tori managed to do that to her, it was inexplicable.

"So, you're gonna meet us up at rehearsals?" Jade hopefully asked as she scooped up her bag.

"Uh huh. I'll watch the entire thing." Silence exuded the room for a moment before Tori spoke again. "…Our friends will probably want to know how my so-called date went…"

Bringing that up stirred a whole lot of things within Jade; she didn't want Tori to worry a moment more about it.

"You're right, especially Cat."

"You know what's funny? Now that I look back on it, they _really_ tried to warn me about him, but I was too stupid to see it," she said, almost in a trance. She was taken out of that trance once Jade put both hands on her shoulders.

"Tori Vega is not stupid. It's normal to be caught up in a guy's hotness. I know I once was," she said the last part in a joke-like manner.

Tori giggled at that. "You always make me feel better. Always you."

The goth couldn't take it any longer, even if it was innocent and not straight forward. She pulled the brunette closer and kissed her dangerously close to her mouth, shocking the girl.

"…I'm so glad," she responded lowly, almost sexily. "See you at rehearsal. Bye." She left without another word. Tori slowly brought her hand up to where Jade's lips just were, to get a good idea as to how close it was, like she couldn't believe it.

"…"

* * *

Later that day, Tori made the trip to the school to watch her friends rehearse, and maybe assist with anything if need be. She found Cat, Beck, and Robbie over by technical equipment, and like she predicted they asked about what went down between her and Braden.

"That update of yours on The Slap concerned us," Beck stated.

The tan girl's status update read:

**Worst date ever! Ladies, beware of the dog Braden Abernathy!**

That's right, she put him on blast.

"He thought I'd get drunk so I'd sleep with him."

Beck looked outraged, and Cat and Robbie gasped. The redhead knew the date wasn't going to be a success, but she didn't expect that.

"Oh no, Tori-"

"Don't worry about it, Cat. I got out of there before anything could happen."

"How'd you get home?" Robbie asked.

"Jade." Saying her name alone brought her so much comfort. And Beck could see that. He smiled a knowing smile and the only thing going through his mind was that it looked like someone was falling for a certain goth.

Tori saw his expression and innocently asked a simple, "What?"

"What?"

"That face."

"That face," Beck repeated.

"Stop mocking meeee," she whined while smacking his arm.

"I know, right? Mocking Tori is what I do," came a familiar voice from behind them.

"Now that's going to get _you_ started," Tori complained.

"Now that's going to get _you_ started," Jade mocked in that southern belle accent.

"I don't talk like that!"

"I don't talk like that!"

"Come on!"

"Come on!"

"Tori is really sexy."

"Tori is…I'm not saying that," Jade flatly said.

"Ha! But it got you to stop."

"But it got you to stop," the goth smirked, "Not exactly."

"…I so hate you right now."

Jade grew closer and whispered in her ear, "You love me."

This going back and forth between them was funny. If one was overly confident the other was flabbergasted, and then it'd switch.

Tori shivered but tried to cover it up with feigned annoyance.

"Haha. Got ya, Vega."

André then joined the group and they enjoyed their ten minute break. Somehow it came up in their conversation about prank phone calling people, which Jade and Tori both lit up about.

"When was the last time you two pulled a prank?" André wondered.

"Um, it was at Cat's house. Our little sleepover," Tori answered.

"Can you do one right now?" Beck dared.

The brunette looked to the raven-haired girl with a raised brow, and they silently agreed. The group went out in the hall so no one could hear what was about to happen.

"I think I've got one. It's very Jade-esque, so in case you're wondering, YES…she is rubbing off on me." The goth blushed. "Jade, jump in and follow. You'll know when." Tori punched in a random number and pressed send. She made sure to put it on speaker and waited for someone to answer.

The person on the other line was a woman…it's almost always a woman, wasn't it…?

Anyway, she answered, _"Hello?"_

Tori pretended to be sobbing into the phone dramatically, "My boyfriend won't stop…he won't stop beating it up…"

Everyone immediately tried not to laugh as they knew exactly what she was referring to.

"_What? What do you mean 'won't stop beating it up?'"_

"I'm so swollen…"

"_Oh my goodness…who is this? Where are you?"_

"I think he's coming now."

Jade walks up and puts her face in Tori's neck, near the phone, using her very believable man voice. "I thought I told you not to tell nobody, baby. You're gonna get it now!"

They make all these noises and shuffling and the woman is panicking like "what should I do?!" on the other end.

"_Jesus! Get out of there! Hit him over the head! Run! Flee!"_

Then the girls pretended to be moaning into the phone, Jade going, "You like this?! You know you like the way I give it to ya girl!"

Tori moaned, "Yes daddy!" as their breaths started picking up.

"_What the hell?! You two are some sickos!"_ and she angrily hung up the phone.

Everyone bust out laughing, completely shocked that Tori was the one to come up with that, and Jade for playing along with it. But that's what they did best, even if it was something as dumb as this.

"Y'all are weird!" André hollered. "Where do you even come up with pranks like that? That's some imagination you got going there."

Jade still stood next to Tori and laid her head on her shoulder. "We make a good team. A sick, twisted team," she laughed.

Look at them, going about this like it was the most normal thing in the world. Weirdos.

"André! Jade! Time to resume rehearsal!" Sikowitz shouted.

"Better get back to work," Beck said as he was getting out the last of his laughter.

* * *

Like Tori promised, she sat in the front, directly in the middle. Did she forget to mention that Trina is in this play? Shockerrr…

Right now they were at the part where André's character was "manning the tilly", if you will.

A crew member comes forth and says, "Captain! Captain! The storm's getting worse!"

André's character, the Captain, replies, "You think I can't see that? Now get down below before anything else happens - OH!" Suddenly, he's been struck by lightning and falls to the floor.

"Captain, you've been hit by lightning!" he points out the obvious.

"I can't get up. You better dock the boat." The crew member prepares to do just that, but he's shoved aside by a woman, obviously Suzy. Tori's focus was now solely on Jade.

"We're not docking! I'll captain this boat," Suzy says as she takes the wheel.

The Captain looks up and realizes that a woman has put herself in command. "You? Don't be ridiculous!" Then a "little girl" (fricking Trina) comes around the corner, coughing and hacking up what may as well be a lung.

Suzy took notice to the child, "That little girl is sick."

The girl almost doubles over in her coughing fit, while holding a lollipop, "Help me! Please, help!"

"We've got to get her to New Orleans by daybreak."

"You can't captain a boat. You're just a woman."

"I may be just a woman, but that doesn't mean I'm not the best dang steamboat captain this here river's ever seen."

Crew members and passengers appear and start their formations in the background, then Suzy starts singing.

"_Now men will always tell you how they do it all_

_while women do the work you never see_

_but so as it would happen you're in great need of a captain_

_ohhh, a captain and that captain is me"_

As Suzy steers the ship, everyone behind her joins in singing.

"_But so as it would happen we're in great need of a captain_

_Well a captain, yes a captain is she"_

Tori was completely taken by Jade. Sure she's seen her in action in Sikowitz's class, but somehow this was different. Her voice was just superb. Flawless. And her presence on stage was exalting. You cannot look at that stage without first looking at her, she stood out that much. Hell, Jade stood out anywhere. The more the brunette watched her, the more entranced she became. And she just knew.

This feeling she was getting in the pit of her stomach was unlike any feeling she's ever had before. Thoughts of everything she and Jade had done so far flooded every corner of her mind. From their first encounter on the phone to physically meeting, the pranks they pulled, all the time spent at her house, interacting in class together, up until last night when the raven-haired girl went out of her way and came for _her. _For her.

She realizes that she's even flirted with Jade, something the goth actually picked up on earlier. How did she not know what she was doing? But it crashed down on her with tremendous force.

She was in love with Jade West.

It was confirmed when "Suzy" looked straight into her eyes and smiled just before the curtains closed, indicating the end of that scene, that she had fallen for that girl.

* * *

After the play, Tori stayed with her friends long after the Black Box theater was cleared out of the audience. She and André and Beck were engaged in conversation when she saw that it was taking a long time for anyone else to meet up with them.

"Where'd everybody go?"

"Well Rob took Rex so he could meet up with a Northridge girl, and Jade had to take Cat home," Beck reported.

Tori kind of pouted at that information, and finally the boys could no longer hold anything back.

"Alright, Tori. No more games," André started to say, "I think you need to talk to Jade about something."

"That's right," Beck agreed. "It's long overdue, too."

"What are you two on about?" she said, acting like she had no idea.

"We know you like Jade. We've known that for a while now. Just tell her," André said.

"And just what do you think is gonna happen if I do, hm? Is there something you're not telling me?" The tone of her voice suggested that she knew something.

André and Beck looked at each other.

"Was that you admitting that you like her?"

"Was that you admitting that you know something about Jade?"

"Okay, I can't take it anymore. Jade is digging you," André cracked.

Beck laughed and said, "Well 'digging' isn't the right word. But you get what we're trying to say." He smiled on the inside, knowing it was _much more _than "digging".

Tori laughed along with it, too. "Yeah, I do."

"So what now?"

The brunette turned to leave but just as she was doing so she said, "You boys are going to take me to Jade's house." And she continued walking.

They grinned at her way of handling the situation and went to catch up with her.

Jade had settled in her room finally, now tired and was preparing to go to sleep. She didn't even change out of her clothes, but she was planning to just pass out on the bed. The goth turned her stereo on as she made her way to the bed. Switching on the playlist that was soothing was like a ritual before she went to sleep. That's when the indie artists would come out, instead of the heavy metal artists she listened to any other time. Just as she was about to close her eyes, she gets a phone call.

"…Are you calling to say goodnight?"

"_Not quite."_

"Not quite, huh. So what do I owe this pleasure, Vega?" she said with a grin.

"_Oh, I was just calling…"_

"I see that…"

"_You weren't about to go to sleep were ya?"_

"Well not anymore. I'd much rather talk to you."

"_I'm so glad you say that."_

"Uh oh. What's goin' on in that head o' yers, Vega?"

"_You know, I've recently come to a realization. I…am possibly the biggest fool on the planet. Maybe even bigger than he-who-shall-not-be-named."_

Jade chuckled and raised a brow. "What are you talking about goofus? That is what you called me earlier, right?"

"_This whole time I couldn't see what was in front of me, and that makes me a fool. And blind. A blind fool."_

"There she goes talking in code," Jade said, feigning impatience.

"_Jade, you know how we met was truly a blessing in disguise, right? Who knew…that a phone call could bring two people together in a way that _we've_ come together. We became friends, Jade, because of a phone call. And I'm hoping…that it'll take a phone call to become _more than friends_."_

Jade froze, and she was definitely wide awake now. She was speechless.

"…Tori…?"

"_Open your front door."_

Jade was glued to her bed for only two seconds, then she ripped herself away as she practically flew down the stairs, phone still held up to her face. She opened her door to be greeted by that familiar, and beautiful face, smiling at her.

The tan girl slowly stepped into the house and stood directly in front of the pale girl. Neither one of them said anything at first, just staring intensely into each other's eyes.

* * *

Monday came around again, everything appeared the same. Beck, André, Robbie (plus Rex), and Cat all stood posted at Beck's locker, waiting for their other two friends to arrive. Classes didn't start for another twenty minutes, so it wasn't unusual for Jade to being cutting it close to the bell, but Tori has yet to show up.

Before anyone could say anything about that, Rex pointed out something horrifying. They turned their heads and caught sight of someone who for a second didn't look familiar. A boy who was tall, with dark brown hair, dimples, and gray eyes. Only there wasn't a smile on his face like always. He looked frightened, like someone was going to come around the corner any second to rip him a new one.

"Oh. My. God," André said.

'Oh my God' is right. The frightened looking boy was Braden. There on his right eye: stupid big bruise. It was really wide and traveled all the way down to his cheek bone, the kind of bruise that looked like it hurt just to chew, he also sported a nasty looking cut on his lip. They appeared fresh, maybe a day old. He saw the group standing by Beck's locker. They stared back at him with shock, and Braden quickly turned away and kept walking.

"I wonder what that was all about," Beck wondered.

André shook his head and pursed his lips. "Whatever that was, I say he deserved it. After that stunt he pulled with Tori? Uh nuh, he doesn't get any sympathy."

They were too busy on the subject of Braden to realize that Tori was now standing next to them, confused expression on her face.

"What are we gawking at?"

They whipped their heads around and broke out laughing. "Just Braden running off with literally a boo boo face," Beck chuckled.

"What?"

"He's got a giant bruise on the right side of his face and a badly split lip."

Tori scrunched up her eyebrows and pondered that, now getting an idea as to how that happened…

"So…?" André started, breaking her out of her thoughts. "How'd it go Saturday night?"

"How'd what go Saturday night?" Cat asked. Tori, Beck, and André shared knowing smirks.

"We wanna know!" Robbie shouted eagerly.

Tori hadn't gotten a chance to explain herself as she was silenced by a pale hand slowly gliding across her lower back then settling on her hip.

"I'd say it went pretty well," Jade replied, kissing Tori's temple.

"Whoa, I may have done somethin' in my pants," Rex said, lowly.

At seeing Jade's display of affection to Tori, Cat threw herself at the two girls and wrapped an arm around each of their necks.

"You guys finally got together?! I'm so excited and happy for you!"

"Congratulations!" Beck said, giving Jade a high five.

André reached over to Tori in a one-armed hug. "I'm very happy for you, too, muchacha."

"Well this is wonderful! I had a feeling, but it's been confirmed now," Robbie said. "After school let's head over to Nozu to celebrate, yeah?" he offered.

"Sounds good," everyone agreed.

They still had a little bit of time before the bell, so as the group still stood out in the hall chatting, Jade wrapped her arms around Tori's waist and rested her chin on her shoulder. She whispered something in the girl's ear and got a giggle and a blush in return.

"So how exactly did it happen?" Cat inquired.

Jade and Tori laughed and thought back to two nights ago. The brunette began to hum and left it at, "Wellll…"

"_I was a fool because I didn't know that what I wanted and _needed _was in front of me all along. Calling me, staring at me, being there for me, holding me. Jade West, I am so incredibly in love with you."_

_Tori barely got those words out of her mouth. Jade sprang forward and captured the brunette's lips. She waited so long for Tori to say those words to her. It was torture thinking the person she loved didn't love her back. And not the good torture._

_She also waited so long for this very moment - kissing her. And it was Simply. Amazing. _

_Jade felt like she could've exploded at how surreal this was. That feeling was growing even more with the way Tori was kissing her back; those slender arms wrapping around her neck, bodies pressing closer together. She felt Tori gently pushing her backward into the house, shutting the door with a foot, and heading in the direction of her bedroom._

_They broke the kiss long enough to race upstairs. Once they reached Jade's bedroom, the goth happily shut it, for the obvious privacy so her parents wouldn't see. Yeah, they were home for once._

_Tori slipped off her shoes and allowed Jade to take her by the waist and lead her to the bed, where she gently laid her down. The goth climbed on top of her and again closed the distance between them. Tori then ran her tongue across her bottom lip, wanting to taste more of her, and she happily accepted. They softly moaned into the kiss, Jade running her hands up and down Tori's body._

_After getting acquainted with each other's tongues for a while longer, Jade broke apart for air. She just stared down at Tori. She smiled incredibly wide, even for her; she still couldn't believe this was happening._

"_I'm stuck. I don't know if I want to kiss you, hold you, or just stare into your eyes," Jade chuckled. "I don't know what to do with myself."_

_Tori smiled back at her; her hands started roaming from Jade's midnight black hair down to her face, tracing over every detail of it. Her hands then settled on her cheeks as she stared up at her._

"_You love me…how long have you-?"_

"_Always," Jade answered her as she turned her head a little to kiss her palm._

"_I still can't believe it took me this long to get to_ this_."_

"_Yeah, you were pretty dense," she joked. Tori had to giggle at that though._

"_Shut up. Or you get no kisses."_

"_I need your kisses."_

"_You need them, eh?"_

"_That and more…"_

_Tori once again raked her fingers through raven hair, gazing dreamily at the girl on top of her._

"…_You are my best friend. Someone I just feel so right and complete around." She was gently whispering these words of truth to the pale girl, her breath tickling her chin. "I don't need anyone else, nor will I ever. You are the love of my life. So what do you say, Jade West? Will you…" she ran a hand up the girl's shirt, fingers dancing across that toned stomach, "let my…" by now her hand caressed her chest and made to lift the shirt over Jade's head, "love adorn you…?" Jade sat up so the shirt could be removed, and hungrily dove back in and took Tori's lips._

_They removed each other's clothes, but all that remained were their bras and panties. They were like that throughout the remainder of the night - drinking in their fill of the sound of each other's adoring sounds, of their soft touches, and of their exploring lips._

As they were heading off into class, Tori smiled at the intimate memory_. _She and Jade hadn't sailed that ship yet, but when it'd come it was going to be something earth shattering…

"Hey, I can't figure something out. How did Braden's face get like that?" Cat asked, breaking the silence between her and her friends. Tori turned her head towards her new girlfriend and asked without having to actually say anything.

"…Maybe…" she grinned evilly.

Tori cupped Jade's chin and tugged her head in her direction, giving the goth a short but sweet kiss. "Good girl."

* * *

**A/N: I have one more chapter left for this. Consider it an epilogue. Review?**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Sorry about the wait. I've been incredibly stressed, you have NO idea. There's a lot going on right now. But that aside…**

**In the story, everything written in **_Italic _**is a memory. You know this. But everything written in **_**Bold Italic **_**is also a memory, but it's a recording. When you read it it's supposed to be like you're watching a home movie. Kay kay? Okay, here you go.**

* * *

_Six years later…_

_*Knock, knock, knock*_

She pulls away from the woman just to the side of her on the couch reluctantly, and heads for the door.

"Aw, hurry back! So I can finish smothering you in kisses!"

"Babe, I highly doubt that our friends would want to see that," she chuckled. "I can see it being a good show for Beck and André though."

"Yeah, yeah. I do not want to give them the satisfaction," she says after actually considering that.

She opens the door and immediately regrets it. "JADE!" Cat squeals as she launches herself at the now back-to-natural brunette.

"You are a 23-year-old woman, Cat. Stop jumping on people like that and GET OFF OF ME," Jade barked.

"Nice to see you, too," Beck says, still standing in the hallway of the apartment building.

"Come on in guys!" Tori yelled from her spot on the couch. Cat, Beck, André, and Robbie stepped foot inside the West residence, hauling in some decorative paper bags.

"Oooh what's this?" the tan girl asked enthusiastically.

"We couldn't help ourselves," Cat admitted. "We just HAD to get something for Little Man."

"Haha. He's not even here yet and he's already spoiled rotten. His room is spilling contents of clothes and toys and other things," Tori laughed. Jade made her way back to her wife and rubbed her belly.

"That's right, all thanks to me," she grinned.

"Isn't that sweet? Y'all are gonna give me a cavity," André joked. Jade chucked a pillow at him, hitting him square in the face.

"Shut up, Harris."

"So how's it going so far?" Robbie asked.

"He's a bit of a handful already. Kicking me all the time, keeping me up late at night, sends me to the bathroom every five minutes, and makes me vomit EVERY single day. Reminds me an awful lot of Jade, you know." Tori earned a playful smack on the arm from her wife and laughs from their best friends. "What can I say? He does take from you, too…your child. Yours."

"Just mine? Says the woman that helped me make him and is carrying him."

"Still haven't come up with a name?" Beck inquired.

"Nope," Jade sighed. "Not yet."

You see, Tori was seven months preggers, and she and Jade have yet to come up with a name for their unborn son. The first month in, Beck pleaded with them that if it was a boy to name it after him, and if it was a girl name her Becky…AS IF! Also, it's not a good idea to name your kid after an ex…or anything close to it…

Tori was thinking of a Spanish name; to connect with his roots. Jade was not against the idea, but they were still exploring.

"Speaking of the baby - and his well being," Jade started, "I've noticed something about Tori…" Said woman began choking on her own spit at knowing exactly what the pale woman was referring to.

"And what's that?" Cat asked curiously.

"Go ahead, Jade. Let 'em know just how _crazy_ you are. Go. Right. Ahead," Tori dared. Their friends started giggling, even Jade herself, but her tone sounded serious.

"Okay, pregnant women have to do all kinds of things to keep themselves and their baby healthy, correct?" They all nodded. Tori rolled her eyes. "Well this whole time, not once did I _**ever**_ hear Tori fart. That's not healthy. You trying to kill our baby or what? Pregnant women CONSTANTLY have like really bad and outrageous gas." The guys laughed so hard they had tears welling up in their eyes, and Cat swat Jade on the arm.

"That's gross! You're making her feel bad, Jadey!"

"But I'm kinda serious! I gotta know, Tori, do you ever fart? We've been married for two years, I've known you for six…do you just ever?"

"Why are you so adamant on getting me to do it, ya weirdo?!"

"Just, come on."

"You'll never know that, West. Now, we are on to something else! Like our lovely friends. What's the haps?"

André had to calm himself down for a little bit before he could speak. "We're doing fine at the studio." This "we" at the studio is himself and his fiancé - Rochelle. André and Rochelle have been together for three years. She was a beautiful half Jamaican and half Korean girl he met through his record label. "I'll be going on tour in about a month; Boo will be right there with me."

"Awww," Tori and Cat went. Speaking of Cat, let's talk a bit about their group of friends after six years. Cat and Robbie finally got together. One night at André's label's Christmas party, she had a little too much to drink. Robbie was a complete gentleman and took her home. Long story short, their romance bubbled like how it does in the movies, you know; for the simple fact that he didn't take advantage of her like some of the guys were preparing to do at the party. But that aside, Cat's a very popular actress, who likes to make special appearances on music artists' tracks rather than actually be a music artist herself. Robbie is now a part of SNL and makes appearances in movies alongside Paul Rudd, Ashton Kutcher, Zooey Deschanel, and many more. Rex, may he rest in peace…Jade literally celebrated once that thing was tossed aside.

"I'm auditioning for the movie role of that character from one of Jade's plays from high school," Beck said. Jade had sold the rights to the play about the guy who gets trapped in another dimension, and it was now on its way to becoming a movie. It was obvious that Beck wanted to pursue an acting career, and he got his wish of course. He, fortunately, is currently single. Some fan girls are going crazy at trying to get his attention.

"Wonderful!" Tori clasped her hands together in delight. As for our favorite couple, Tori was the pop star she always wanted to be, but she's taking a break right now; enjoying the time she's spending with her wife while they bond with their unborn child. Jade loved cuddling up to her pregnant belly, giving it soft kisses and gently whispering to the baby. Tori found it endearing. Whenever they drove together somewhere, Jade would have one hand on the wheel and the other reaching over the console and resting on Tori's belly, softly stroking it while singing along to whatever it was they were listening to. That baby would become very familiar with his mommies' voices.

And Jade, that scissor loving nut ball, was one of the most popular writers and directors in Hollywood. Her horror movies were always box office hits. That brain of hers never ceased to produce funky new plots and twists to her stories.

"Is anybody hungry?" the goth asked. After everyone agreed on Thai food, the doorbell rang. Tori "waddled" over to the door, not at all surprised to find her sister standing in front of her.

"Hey, Tori!" she shouted. "Hey uh, _thing_," she greeted Jade.

"Get out of my apartment," Jade deadpanned.

"This is my sister's apartment, too. And I don't think she appreciates it when you talk rude to me."

"I'm her wife. I don't think she appreciates it when you talk rude to ME!"

"Play nice you two," Tori warned. After all this time they still didn't get along. "What are you doing over here anyway, Trina?"

"Oh, well I can't visit my sister every now and then?"

"No," Jade answered. Tori smacked the back of her head. Now that they're married, Tori could actually get away with a lot of stuff, _especially_ now that she's expecting. "I mean, sure, Trina. Join us why don't you?" she said with sarcasm laced words. The older Vega sister walked into the apartment - all smiles - and deciding that there was barely any more room on the furniture, she sat on Beck's lap. He almost jumped back in surprise, hands held up in the air, and looking about the room to his friends like "WTF".

"How's my nephew doing, Tor?" she asked. She picked at her short green dress for lint, waiting expectantly for her sister's response.

"Great. Nothing but the usual."

"Aww, he's kicking your ass pretty bad? If he causes that much trouble IN the womb, just imagine how he'll be when he enters this world; growing up, giving you mouth and attitude…he sounds like Jade already."

"Thanks a lot, Trina," Tori said, sarcastically. Jade growled lowly.

"Oooh, more gifts? Why didn't you tell me that you needed more? I'll go right back out and buy some more clothes or whatever you want," Trina offered after taking notice to the bags set out in front of their friends. Her _somewhat_ friends.

"We're all good, Trina. Thanks anyway." Tori couldn't help but smile though. Trina was still super conceited, bossy, and highly irritating, but when it came down to her nephew she did everything. She bought most of his things - along with other celebrity friends as well - and wanted to buy way more.

Trina's story? She didn't make it into the entertainment industry, but she did, however, make it into the fashion industry. She's a model. Though annoying, they can't deny that she takes great pictures; that and she isn't the worst person in the world. Two months ago, she broke up with her model boyfriend. She came to the conclusion that she couldn't date someone of the same profession; in her mind, he was competing with her over who was the sexiest/hottest and covering the most runways and photo shoots…she couldn't take it anymore. Trina is now with an assistant director. He's hardly (if ever) in the spotlight, and she's okay with that.

"Ow," Tori groaned lightly. She clutched her stomach, then rubbed it. "That was a hard ass kick. Whyyyy?! Why can't I just wish you out? Take muh pain away!"

"Suck it up," Jade taunted.

"Wha whaaat? You wanna try to carry a kid? I swear, I feel like once he comes he's going to damn near drag out all my organs with him. You wanna feel like that, Jade?" Jade laughed at her wife, even though Tori wasn't laughing. These hormones sure were a bitch.

"Babe, calm down. I'm sure it's painful, I give you my sympathy."

"Pshh! NonononononoNOnono. I don't want your sympathy, asshole." Their friends knew they shouldn't, but they found this amusing. Tori quickly went from her old, kind-hearted self to a very Jade-like bitch mode. The goth wanted to laugh harder, but she knew that would put her in the "dog house" so she tried to remain calm and apologize to her wife.

"Baby, you're right. I'm sorry for being inconsiderate. You're in pain, let me make you feel better." She leaned forward and took Tori's earlobe in between her teeth. After spending a moment on that, she kissed behind her ear, then down her neck. Tori tried not to moan, but a small sound escaped her anyway, much to her sister's disgust. Jade peeked over at her friends (and sister-in-law) and smirked. She stopped for a second to mouth "pregnant make-up sex is the best!" and went back to her ministrations.

"I just got here. Don't make me puke! Get to your room or something!" Trina demanded.

"That sounds like a good idea," Tori agreed. "Thanks for stopping by. See you later!" She got up and pulled Jade by the collar and led her in the direction of their bedroom; Jade smiling smugly and saluting to the group before she disappeared around the corner.

"You know how to let yourselves out!" Jade shouted. They all scrambled to their feet, making sure not to step all over the baby's gifts, and fled the apartment.

* * *

_Four years later…_

The little boy slipped into his parents' bedroom early in the morning. It was about six o'clock, the sun was just barely rising over the horizon. He climbed into the bed behind his mom, peered over her shoulder, and whispered (with much enthusiasm), "Hi! Hey, hi! Guess what today is?!" When he didn't get an answer he shook his mom's arm. She gave a small grunt, but refused to move.

"Jade…your son is talking to you. You know what he wants…" a sleepy Tori tiredly said.

"Oh sure. He's MY son only when he does THIS," she responded back, equally tired sounding. She only snuggled closer to her wife and nuzzled her face into her neck, arm gripping tightly over Tori's mid-section. "Besides, it's not just me he's talking to." The four-year-old boy giggled and shook Jade's arm again.

"Today is the day you guys take me to Disneyland!" he now shouted excitedly. "I wanna see Mickey Mouse and Mater!" Like many other little boys, he obsessed over _Cars_ and its characters, particularly Mater. Jade finally turned over and looked at her son. He was a handsome little guy: tan skin like his mommy, short, feathery, light brown hair (with a hint of blonde), green eyes, and cute little baby teeth. Just looking at him you know he's a heart breaker in the making.

"Gabriel, it's kind of early. Don't you think?" Jade sweetly asked.

"Nuh uh. We need to get ready. Traffic gets ugly." They could never get over how smart their son was.

Tori and Jade both sat up and chuckled. Jade ruffled Gabriel's hair, then prepared to get out of bed. "I think he's right, babe. If we want to spend the entire day at Disneyland we better get a good head start. Traffic WILL be a nightmare." While Jade headed towards the bathroom, Tori got up to help her son get ready and get him something to eat. After Jade left the bathroom they switched so now Jade was watching him.

They arrived there at decent time, taking pictures with Gabriel's favorite Disney characters, eating, other activities suitable for him, and doing Face Time with whomever requested it on their phones - Tori's parents, Jade's dad, and Cat and Trina. Gabriel wasn't the only one having his picture taken with characters, Tori took some with her favorites, too - Jasmine, Belle, Rapunzel, and Cinderella.

Jade sat back on a bench for a break while she watched the two people she loved most play. Sometimes she couldn't believe that this was her life. The love of her life, Tori, and the light of her life, Gabriel. She thinks back on the day he was born.

"_Here is another dose of the epidural, Mrs. West," the doctor says._

"_Oh THANK GOD!" Tori screamed. She felt like she was dying. The pain was too unbearable, she cried; and Gabriel still hadn't been delivered yet. Jade hated seeing her wife cry and in so much pain, once Tori was relieved of pain, she was as well. Once the doctor was done administering the epidural, she stood by Tori's side and gently rubbed her clammy forehead._

"_Is that better, baby?"_

"_You have no idea. I don't know how women did this in earlier times. I applaud them, for they are REAL troopers!" she said once her breathing began to regulate. Jade grinned at her and kissed her head. Just then, Cat and André enter the birthing room._

"_How's it going y'all?" André greeted. Cat came behind him and happily waved and said, "Hey, hey!"_

"_Heyyy. It's nice to see you!" Tori said. "Where's Rochelle?"_

"_On her way up. She's in the cafeteria."_

"_Beck and Robbie are in the waiting room," Cat reported. There could only be a few visitors at a time, unfortunately. If they could have a room packed with family and friends, they would. The only ones present at the time was obviously Jade, André, Cat, and a sleeping Trina in the far corner of the room. Both Tori's and Jade's parents had visited earlier and said they'd be back._

"_You know, it's likely he'll be born in the evening. I just KNOW it," Tori stated._

"_What makes you think that?" Jade asked._

"_Because, he's a night baby. He kept me up a lot of nights if I recall. This child will come this evening. But first, he wants to make a grand entrance by making mommy sit out in pain all day."_

"_Hahaha, awwww," André laughed. "That's terrible."_

"_It's the truth." After talking a while longer, Rochelle enters the room with some food. Tori snapped her head to the right and there was this animalistic expression she had on her face._

"_What?" Rochelle asked cautiously. Jade went wide-eyed from Tori to Rochelle._

"_Uh…I'd get out of here if I were you," the goth warned. "You've got _that_ in her face." It was true. Tori wasn't allowed to eat at this time and she felt like springing at the woman to steal her food, but Gabriel wasn't having it. Jade at least made sure not to eat in front of her._

"_OH NOOOO!" Tori yelled. It startled everyone in the room, even jolting Trina out of her sleep, and André and Rochelle sprinted out of there._

She laughed at that memory. Tori felt like she was going crazy without food. She looked up in time to see Tori picking Gabriel up and swinging him around, laughing.

"_**Push, Tori! Keep pushing! You're doing great!" the doctor encouraged. Said woman was red in the face, a fine layer of sweat coated her body, and her breathing was labored. Jade kept a cool, wet rag over Tori's forehead and held her hand, even though it felt like it was breaking.**_

"_**Almost there, baby. He's almost here, Tori…just keep pushing." All while this was going on, Trina held the camcorder and got the good shots of the birth. Jade wanted to record it, but Tori begged her to hold her hand.**_

_**Tori screamed, it was almost strained; she felt like she was losing her voice with all the screaming she had done. The sound of her son's cry was heard. Trina brought the camera closer, he was nearly out.**_

"_**I hate you! I fricking **_**HATE**_** you!" Tori shouted at Jade. She weakly punched her in the head, but there obviously was no effect to this. Jade knew it was just the pain talking. **_

"_**Push a little more, Tori!" the doctor ordered. Right about now, Gabriel's head and most of his mid-section was out. A couple more pushes should fully release him.**_

"_**Oh my God, Tori! He's got a full head of hair! I thought he'd be bald," Trina squealed. If she could, Tori would've slapped her sister.**_

"_**Who cares, Trina? Does he have all ten fingers and toes?!" Jade asked, frustrated at her sister-in-law's irrelevancy. **_

"_**Oh yeah. Sure, sure," was her faint and distant answer.**_

"…_**And here…we…are," the doctor said. He pulled the baby out finally, cutting the cord, and instantaneously Tori fell back against the bed and sighed in relief. She could hear her son crying over the other side of the room and weakly smiled. She was exhausted.**_

_**Jade wet the towel again and continued to wipe Tori's very heated forehead. "You did great, babe. You're okay now." Jade looked over at her son and smiled. He appeared very healthy, with that strong cry and whatnot. **_

"_**Oh my God. I love you so much, babe," she told Jade, sighing. It's funny how she went from pure rage in her pain to pure bliss afterwards. Tori shifted over to the right of the bed with the scarce strength she had left, and patted the space next to her. "Come sit, Jade." She did as her wife commanded, and cuddled up next to her. After he was cleaned up a little, Gabriel was brought over to his mommies. Trina sat on the edge of the bed to capture the moment.**_

_**He was placed gently in Tori's arms, with Jade looking over her shoulder to finally meet their son. He was getting out the last of his cries, it softly fading into little coos.**_

"…_**Hi…" Tori whispered. Her eyes were tearing up and her mouth hung slightly open, in awe at the tiny person she just brought into this world. "Hi, my babyyy. I'm your mommy, but you already knew that."**_

_**Jade was tearing up as well. She brought her hand up and stroked his head lightly. "You're beautiful…Tori, we made a beautiful baby boy."**_

"Mommy! Come catch me!" Gabriel shouted as he managed to escape Tori's grasp. She ran after him and pretended to be out of shape.

"Dude, you're WAY too fast for me. I can't keep up!" But continued after him anyway. "I'm gonna get cha sooner or later!"

"No way, you're too old! You can't catch me!"

"Old am I?! I'll show you old!" Tori laughed.

_**Tori pulled him closer and pecked his little baby lips. "I love you so much, Gabriel." She then turned her head and gave Jade a loving kiss. "I love you, too."**_

"_**And I love you."**_

_**Trina zoomed in with the camera and started "interviewing" them. "So, Tori Vega-West, how does it feel to be a mother?"**_

"_**It's the greatest feeling in the world. A hell of a lot of pain to go through at first, but it's rewarding in the end."**_

"_**And what about you Jade West? Does becoming a mother do anything for you?"**_

"_**As a matter of fact, it does. I am now responsible for this tiny life right here, although I am not alone. I guess you could say that I have a soft spot, but that doesn't change anything with other people though. I **_**may**_** start being **_**somewhat**_** nicer to people. Not necessarily you, but I'll think about it."**_

"…_**Touching," Trina said, sarcastically. "Tori, is there a chance that you'll let me have him on weekends?"**_

"_**Really? You're really enthusiastic about getting him, huh. I'll tell you what, you can come over to visit but after the first five months, you can start to take him sometimes."**_

"_**Deal."**_

"Haha! I got you! Now you owe me kisses, Gabe!" Tori cheered in victory. She picked him up and kissed all over his face, to which he squirmed in her arms at.

"Noooo! Mommy put me down. Mom! Save me!" Jade laughed hysterically at his outburst.

"_**Man, I gotta get in shape quick," Tori said. Jade was now holding Gabriel as Tori laid back to get some rest. The rest of their friends had come in to see him afterwards.**_

"_**Why's that, Tor?" Jade asked.**_

"_**Because, he stretched me out. I want to get right before we can fully enjoy **_**that**_** again," she said with a smirk. As soon as the words left her mouth, Trina zoomed back in on Jade and waited for her reaction.**_

_**She looked down happily at her wife, frozen in place. Then she looked at the camera with a mischievous look on her face.**_

"…_**I **_**love**_** my wife." Everybody laughed, you could hear Beck and André going "Hahaaa…now that's the stuff!" Trina was the only one to go "Ewwww…yuckers…"**_

"I'm hungry again," Gabriel announced. He walked side by side with his mommies, holding each of their hand.

"Man you sure can eat. You're just like your mom," Tori said.

"Wanna get some Mickey Mouse cookies?" Jade asked.

"Yeah!" He raced off ahead of them, but not too far.

Jade took Tori's hand and linked their fingers together.

"I really appreciate you doing this, Jade."

"It's no big deal. He's happy, so I'm happy." Tori leaned over and kissed her wife's lips.

"Happy Anniversary, Jade. I love you."

"Happy Anniversary, Tori. I love you, too."

* * *

**A/N: Okay I think I might be dyslexic. In the story I recently posted, there were errors and I mentioned that November 3****rd**** is the premiere of "Tori Fixes Beck and Jade". When I read that it looked like it was Nov. 3****rd****, I may have read it wrong. My apologies lol. Idk anymore, I'd have to check again. It's a great strain trying to check for misspelling, so sorry for those. **

**Anywho, this was the final installment to this story, so I hoped you enjoyed it. I had fun writing about Tori and Jade's lives down the road. PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
